Silver Legend: Rolling Thunder
by Excophous
Summary: Now knowing the truth, Stormfire is plunged into a deeper hole of uncertainty and despair. With the threat of Lionclaw hanging just over the horizon, the forest is choked with fear. As tensions rise and loyalties begin to thin, Stormfire may find out that all is not what it seems. (Complete) (Sequel to Gathering Clouds)
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

><p><strong>DARKCLAN<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Leader<span>: Tornstar – dark brown tom with green eyes; scarred pelt

Deputy: Hollyfur – black she-cat with spiky pelt, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Cloudheart – white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stormfire – silver tabby tom with amber eyes; scarred pelt

Blazefur – yellow-colored tom with amber eyes

Spottedpelt – dappled she-cat with bright green eyes

Thunderfall – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Cedarpelt – gray she-cat with blue eyes; white paw

Hawkwing – brown tabby tom with black paws

Eagleheart – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; black tail-tip

Willowmist – light gray tabby she-cat with white paws

Watersplash – pretty silver she-cat with piercing, vivid blue eyes

Goldenstep – golden tabby she-cat with white paws; amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sandpaw – ginger tom with green eyes

Shadepaw – black tom with amber eyes

Sparklepaw – silver she-cat with white paws

Dapplepaw – dappled she-cat with vivid green eyes

Swiftpaw – gray tom with white paw; copper eyes

Queens:

Larkfern – black and white she-cat (Littlekit, Tallkit)

Whitepetal – white she-cat with a single black paw (Snowkit)

**LEAFCLAN**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Duststar – light-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Driftstorm – light-gray she-cat with black spots along her flank

Medicine Cat: Graysky – light-gray tom with white splotches along his flank

Warriors:

Icepoppy – dappled brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpfang – ginger tom with white tail and paws

Honeydawn – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Crowpelt – black tom with silver eyes

Flamewave – reddish-brown she-cat with white paws

Sunfur – golden tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Applepaw – ginger tom with bright green eyes

Icepaw – pretty silvery-white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Darkpaw – black tom with grayish eyes

Elders:

Fallingpetal – white she-cat with vivid blue eyes

**MOONCLAN**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Whitestar – beautiful white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Cloudstorm – silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Tornpetal – dark-gray tabby she-cat; scarred pelt

Warriors:

Talonclaw – light-brown tom with white splotches along his flank; crystal blue eyes

Silverfeather – dark-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Whisperingwater – big smoky tom with piercing yellow eyes

Oakwhisker – dark brown tom with vivid green eyes

Apprentices:

Owlpaw – dusty-brown she-cat with silver splotches along her flank

**BOULDERCLAN**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Rockstar – dark-gray tom with copper eyes

Deputy: Oakwater – brown tom with silver paws

Medicine Cat: Shrewfoot – brown tom with spiky fur; amber eyes

Warriors:

Crowtail – black she-cat with green eyes

Hollowthorn – dappled tom with blue eyes

Brackenstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Sunfur - golden tom

Splashpelt - silver she-cat with white splotches along her chest

Coalfur - black tom with icy blue eyes

Rainsplash – gray she-cat

Mudpelt – dark brown tom with long, curled claws

Dawnfur – russet-colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblerise – dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brightpaw – white she-cat with silver paws

Wildpaw – dusty brown tom with copper eyes (hyper)

Queens:

Windripple – silvery-gray she-cat

**CLANS OUTSIDE THE FOREST (LIONCLAN)**

* * *

><p><span>Leader:<span> Lionclaw – huge smoky-gray tabby tom with cruel, green eyes

Deputy: Blade – dark-gray tom with blank, deep blue eyes

Warriors:

Blossom – dappled she-cat with green eyes

Brick – red tom with deep green eyes

Fang – black she-cat with blue eyes

Scar – white tom with dark-gray eyes; scarred pelt

Twilight – black she-cat with white spots along her flank; white tail-tip

Ridge – tall dark-brown tom

Scarlet – russet-colored she-cat with deep blue eyes

Echo – smoky tom with jet black paws

Jasper – white tom

Jigsaw – psychotic dappled tabby tom with cruel, deep red eyes

Flame – orange-colored she-cat

Ember – red-furred tom with deep green eyes

Grave – dark gray tom

Bone – white tom with dark-gray eyes

Zeus – huge jet-black tom with dark-gray eyes

Milo – dark-gray tabby tom with copper-colored eyes

Simba – thick-furred gold tom with amber eyes

Jane – dark-gray she-cat with white splotches along her fur


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Darkness stretched across the sky, small dots of light twinkling faintly against the void. The air was cool, a gentle breeze causing the stalks of grass and bushes to tremble, their leaves shaking. Trees twisted into the sky, their leaves stirring, whispering to one another in the chill of the night. Bright moonlight shone down from above, illuminating the landscape, casting dappled shadows across the forest floor.<p>

Suddenly, a cat whipped by, gone in the same instant it had appeared. The tom's striped tail streamed behind him as he pelted as fast as he could, bounding up a hill that was coming up. Looking back, the tom felt a wave of satisfaction rush through him at the sight of what lay behind.

Countless cats streamed behind the tom, their eyes glowing in the moonlight. They bounded forward, seeming to move together in one, fluid motion. Peering at the tom that was ahead, they saw him resting atop the small hill, his silver tabby pelt gleaming in the light.

The silver tom stared at what lay at the bottom on the other side of the hill, his eyes glowing. Countless trees blossomed from the earth, their leaves turned silver by the touch of the moonlight. Each blade of grass seemed to illuminate, shouting their individuality against those that stood amongst them. In the distance lay a lake, the water gleaming with its own shine, reflecting its surroundings in a stunning image.

Turning around, the silver tom gazed down at the cats below, his vivid green eyes shining at his comrades. They looked at him expectantly, their fur fluffed against the chill of the night.

"My friends!" the silver tom declared, his voice ringing clearly in the air. "I have promised you blood, land, and power." He curled his tail neatly over his paws, sweeping his gaze over his companions as he spoke. "Finally, after many moons, I have fulfilled my promise. What lies ahead of this hill is everything I have promised you, and much more. Here, you will have power beyond your imagination; land that stretches farther than you could ever dream, and as much blood as your wicked hearts desire."

The cats below began to fidget, their eyes glistening with blood-thirst, their claws itching with anticipation. Low growls rumbled in their throats, and they bared their teeth, sharp fangs glistening in the light.

The tom flicked his tail, and two cats came forward, one a dappled she-cat, the other a red tom. They came to a stop in front of their leader, their eyes gleaming.

"You two remember what to do, correct?" the silver tom asked, eyeing his two friends intently.

"Of course, Lionclaw." The dappled she-cat answered, flicking her ears. The red tom only gave a curt nod, his tail swishing in the grass.

"Very well." Lionclaw answered. He gave a flick of his tail, and the two cats headed down the hill, disappearing into the trees beyond.

"Follow me." Lionclaw mewed, turning his attention back to the cats below. They obeyed in silence, following their leader as he trekked down the hill.

_Vengeance will be mine._ Lionclaw thought, feeling his heart quicken as he neared the forest. _The time of the Lion has begun. _


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>Stormfire leaped, landing squarely on his prey, sinking his teeth into the creature's neck. Eyes glowing triumphantly, he took his squirrel back to camp, the brown creature's long, bushy tail dragging in the dirt.<p>

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly with the arrival of Greenleaf. A cool breeze swept through the air, stirring the leaves of trees and bushes, cooling Stormfire's pelt. The air was rich with the scent of plants and prey, their smell tantalizing.

_This is nice._ Stormfire reflected, feeling warm beneath his pelt. Before, his life had been full of hatred and pain, not a day going by that wasn't filled with agony. But now everything was different, those moments seemingly lost in time, like they never happened.

As Stormfire approached the camp entrance, he gave a curt nod to the two guards that sat near the screen of newly, carefully woven brambles.

The two guards didn't answer Stormfire, but gave a flick of their ears to acknowledge him. Tornstar had ordered that two guards always remain at the entrance to the camp, ready to defend against any intruders. He had also ordered more patrols and seen that all warriors up the battle training with their apprentices, and improved the hunting parties.

So far, everything was working out great. The extra patrols and guards kept the camp extra secure, while the hunting parties kept all cats well fed.

Even though everything seemed to be fine, Stormfire knew it was all just an illusion.

The real reason Tornstar had increased all patrols was because Stormfire's brother, Lionclaw, was returning – planning to wreak havoc on DarkClan in search for revenge. Only Tornstar and Stormfire knew, Tornstar insisting to the Clan that he was just taking extra precaution; we never knew when something could happen. So far, the leader didn't want to reveal everything; he didn't want to worry the Clan.

Stormfire pushed his way through the wall of brambles, enjoying the way they scraped at his pelt. On the inside, the camp looked lovely, brimming with life. Kits chased each other around the camp, their mothers watching carefully, making sure they didn't get into trouble. Warriors chatted near the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues and laughing. Apprentices scuffled with each other in the center of clearing of the camp, practicing battle moves.

Depositing his fresh-kill on the pile, Stormfire hardly had time to turn around before he was bowled over, rolling in the dirt. Looking up, he saw his friend, Dapplepaw, standing over him, her brilliant green eyes gleaming.

"Hey, Stormfire!" the she-cat exclaimed. "Want to practice some battle moves?" she flicked her tail toward the clearing, where all the other apprentices were batting at each other with claws sheathed.

"Sure, in a minute." Stormfire answered, getting to his paws. Dapplepaw hopped out of the way, bubbling with energy. "I have to take care of something first."

Dapplepaw bounded back over to the where the apprentices were scuffling and leaped on top of Sandpaw, the ginger tom falling to the ground.

Purring, Stormfire trotted across the camp to Tornstar's den. The outcrop of rock stood tall, shining bright from the sun's intense rays. Leaping from one rock to another, Stormfire realized that the boulders felt warm underpaw. Reaching the top, the silver tom pushed through the wall of lichen, the brambles lining the edges of the entrance scraping against his pelt.

"Ah, Stormfire!" Tornstar exclaimed. The brown tom was sitting at the back of the den, eating a mouse. His eyes were bright, carrying a happiness that Stormfire wasn't used to. Moons ago, the only thing he'd ever seen was Tornstar's gaze darkened with malice. Now he was a completely different person – for the better, in Stormfire's opinion.

"Any sign of Lionclaw?" Tornstar asked, his voice dropping in tone. The leader's gaze suddenly held a seriousness that reminded Stormfire of how things used to be.

"Nothing, Tornstar." Stormfire replied. Tornstar had actually sent Stormfire to patrol the forest for any signs of the deadly cat, but he'd found nothing. On his way back, he'd decided he hunt. A little extra prey couldn't hurt anyone.

Tornstar heaved a sigh, his tail swaying along the smooth floor of his den. "I don't understand." He muttered. He got to his paws and began pacing, flicking his tail as he went. "It's been almost four moons now, you would think he'd have attacked already." The brown tom stalked past Stormfire to stand at the entrance to his den. He looked out at the Clan, his gaze flickering.

Stormfire followed, coming to sit next his former mentor. Cats were talking and laughing, sharing tongues as they ate fresh-kill. The apprentices were still play-fighting, throwing up dust in their wake.

"Soon, all this will be no more." Tornstar sighed, sweeping his gaze across the camp.

Stormfire felt his heart twist. Tornstar was right; soon the image before them would be nothing but a memory, replaced with the horror that Lionclaw would bring. Tornstar had said that Lionclaw was horrid, though Stormfire had yet to see for himself just how evil his brother was.

_However horrid he may be. _Stormfire vowed, gazing across the camp. _I'm not going down without a fight._

"No, it won't be." Stormfire growled, unsheathing his claws. "He won't destroy this – I won't let him. I'll kill him before he can cause any harm."

Tornstar turned his gaze on Stormfire, his green eyes weary. "You make it sound easy." He mewed. "But I can guarantee it'll be anything but that."

"It may be hard, but we still have to try." Stormfire returned, padding down the outcrop of rock. He was aware of Tornstar's gaze on him as he padded away, but he ignored it. Reaching the dusty clearing of the camp, Stormfire saw that the apprentices were still play-fighting, rolling around in the dirt.

"Who wants to play a game?" Stormfire meowed, raising his voice above the commotion of the small cats.

All of them stopped scuffling, their heads shooting up with interest.

"What kind of game?" Dapplepaw asked.

"How about a race?" Stormfire suggested, settling himself in the dirt. It'd been a while since he had actually had a little fun. He knew it was true for the apprentices too, Tornstar keeping everyone busy so that they didn't have time for games. Now was a chance to have fun, it would probably be the last for a long time. Stormfire wanted to savor as much free time as he could.

The apprentices nodded, their eyes shining with excitement.

"Alright," Stormfire mewed. "You'll have to ask your mentors first. I don't want any trouble."

The apprentices scuttled off, heading for their mentors – they were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Only Dapplepaw remained, sitting with her tail curled around her paws.

"Aren't you going?" Stormfire asked, flicking his tail at the apprentices, who were asking their mentors for permission to leave camp.

"Cedarpelt went hunting." Dapplepaw returned, flicking her ears toward the camp entrance. "I'm sure she won't mind me going out for a little exercise, though."

"Okay…" Stormfire mewed, apprehensive. He trusted Dapplepaw, he would take her word on this.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Growing impatient, Stormfire gazed over to where the apprentices were. They were conversing with their mentors, lying in the grass and talking. _How long does it take to ask permission to go somewhere?_

"Why do you think he's doing this?" Dapplepaw blurted, pricking her ears.

"Who?" Stormfire asked, feeling his fur bristle. Had Dapplepaw overheard his conversation with Tornstar?

"Tornstar." Dapplepaw replied. "Haven't you noticed that he's been increasing all the patrols?"

Stormfire breathed a sigh of relief. "He's just looking out for us." He meowed. "What, do you not trust him?"

"No, it's not that." Dapplepaw meowed, surprised by the accusation. "I just can't shake this feeling that there's more to it than what he says."

"Well, I'm sure if there was, he would tell us." Stormfire returned. He didn't like lying, but he had to for the sake of the Clan. If they ever found out Tornstar's true motives, they would panic. He had to do everything he could to keep Lionclaw's return secret, but he knew it wouldn't last too long – he was sure to attack any time now.

"So, I hear you want to go outside of camp."

Stormfire turned to see Thunderfall padding up to him, Sandpaw following closely behind. Hawkwing, Eagleheart and Goldenstep followed behind, the other apprentices trailing after them.

"Yes," Stormfire mewed, "it's been pretty tight around here; I thought they could use some fun."

Thunderfall nodded, looking thoughtful. "I suppose going out for a little while couldn't hurt." He mewed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a race." Stormfire returned. "Maybe some activities afterwards."

"I think it would be nice." Hawkwing meowed. "It's been kind of boring here, I'd love to have some fun."

"What do you think, Goldenstep?" Thunderfall asked, turning his attention to the golden she-cat.

"It'd certainly be nice." Goldenstep meowed, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. "I've been wanting to stretch my legs for a while."

"Great!" Stormfire meowed, excited. "How about we leave-"

He was cut off by a warning yowl at the camp entrance, followed by snarling. Stormfire instantly jumped up and unsheathed his claws, ready for a fight. Had Lionclaw decided to attack now? The thought made his heart beat faster, and determination surged through him like a raging river. He'd fight to protect his Clan to his last breath. Raising his hackles, he stalked towards the entrance.

The bramble tunnel began to quiver, shaking with the arrival of cats as they padded through. Staring, Stormfire saw Cedarpelt at the front, along with the two guards that had been protecting the camp – Blazefur and Watersplash – surrounding two cats, their fur bristling. They came to a stop a few fox-lengths from the entrance, snarling and hissing at the intruders.

"What's going on?" Stormfire asked, surprised.

Cedarpelt didn't answer. Instead, she padded up the outcrop of rock and into Tornstar's den. Moments later, the brown tom came padding out, his expression unreadable.

"What is this?" Tornstar asked, his question coming out as a growl. His claws were unsheathed, and his fur was bristling.

"I found them inside our territory while I was hunting." Cedarpelt answered, leaping down from the boulders that led to Tornstar's den. "They say that they need help, that they come from Twolegplace. They sound convincing, though I'm not sure I believe them or not."

Tornstar turned his gaze on the trespassers, hostility burning in his eyes. "State your business here." He snarled.

Blazefur and Watersplash parted from the intruders to let them speak, revealing their appearance to the rest of the Clan. One was a dappled she-cat, white and black and orange splashing all over her body. The other was a red tom, his green eyes glowing in the sunlight. They looked scared; their fur ruffled, ears flattened against their head.

The dappled she-cat padded forward, shaking slightly. "My name is Blossom." She meowed, her voice quivering a little. "This is Brick." She flicked her tail at the red tom, who gave a slight dip of his head. "Actually, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to you alone." Blossom meowed, gazing up at Tornstar with bright green eyes.

Tornstar hesitated, uncertainty flickering in his gaze. After a few moments, he nodded, beckoning the cats forward. "Come to my den." He ordered. The leader turned his gaze on Stormfire, also beckoning him forward.

Stormfire hopped up the rocks, tailing Blossom and Brick as they entered Tornstar's den.

Once inside, the two cats sat down, while Tornstar settled himself at the back of the den. Stormfire brought himself beside his leader, staring at the two intensely. Blossom's eyes flickered with something that looked like disapproval, seemingly annoyed by Stormfire's presence. She didn't say anything, but Stormfire could see her tail-tip twitching.

"Now," Tornstar mewed, his gaze resting on Blossom and Brick. "What are you doing here?"

"We were hoping you could help us." Blossom explained. "We've heard of you before, we were hoping you could teach us to fight. As you know, life in Twolegplace is hard, we're constantly fighting for survival. We were wondering if you could help us by showing us how you operate. Maybe we can take of some the things you teach back with us."

Tornstar looked thoughtful, contemplating what Blossom had just said. Personally, Stormfire thought they shouldn't help. These cats looked suspicious, Stormfire could see there was more than what they were telling.

Tornstar, however, looked happy to help. "Of course we'll help you." He meowed, getting to his paws. "You may stay as long as you like."

Blossom's eyes shined, and a purr rumbled in her throat. "Thank you." She mewed. Brick didn't say anything, he just gave a flick of his ears.

"Go and eat." Tornstar suggested, walking outside his den. "I'll get the apprentices to make you a nest." He padded outside, headed for the clearing where the apprentices sat with their mentors.

Stormfire followed, glancing back at the two cats. Something felt wrong to him, very wrong. He shook off the feeling, telling himself there was nothing to worry about. After all, what could these two cats do? They were rogues!

But as his eyes rested on Blossom, Stormfire thought he saw cold triumph in her green gaze.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p>Applepaw's heart fluttered, his body shaking slightly with nervousness. His mind whirled - he felt dizzy. His stomach churned, making him feel sick, as if he had to vomit.<p>

Despite his hesitation, however, he padded forward, ignoring the voices in his head that screamed for him to turn the other way.

"Hey, Icepaw." Applepaw mewed, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. He was surprised at how calm his voice was. "Want to go hunting?" they had just come back from battle training. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked, though Applepaw felt he could go with a fresh mouse.

Icepaw stared at Applepaw, her blue gaze seeming to pierce his soul. "Sure." She meowed, getting to her paws. She brushed past Applepaw, the feeling of her fur against his making his skin tingle. "I'll meet you outside the camp."

Applepaw breathed a sigh of relief, and at the same time his heart bounced with joy. _She said yes! _Padding towards the warriors' den, he poked his head through, looking for his mentor. "Crowpelt!" Applepaw whispered.

Crowpelt shifted, slowly opening his eyes. "Applepaw?" he murmured drowsily. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could go hunting." Applepaw mewed, flattening his ears against his head. He hadn't asked Crowpelt before he had asked Icepaw. What if his mentor said he couldn't go?

"What for?" Crowpelt asked. "There's plenty of prey on the fresh-kill pile."

"Please?" Applepaw meowed, growing impatient. Icepaw was waiting by the entrance, she'd probably change her mind anytime now!

"Fine." Crowpelt slurred. "Just be here by sunset."

Mewing his thanks, Applepaw backed out of the den and trotted over to the camp entrance. The trees that lay there twisted into the air, their gnarled roots exposed from the earth. They twirled and twisted around one another, forming a wall that protected the camp from intruders and heavy wind.

Approaching Icepaw, Applepaw parted the roots to let her pass. She cast him a grateful glance, and cautiously picked her way through. Applepaw followed, enjoying the way the contorted limbs scraped against his thick fur.

The sun was beginning to set just behind the trees, turning the sky to a dark purplish-orange. Soft wind stirred the branches of trees overhead, cooling the forest.

The two padded in silence for a while. Applepaw fished for something to talk about, topics racing through his head like a river.

"It's a beautiful evening." Icepaw meowed, her gaze staring unblinkingly at the sky.

"Yeah, it is." Applepaw returned. _But not nearly as beautiful as you._ The thought crossed his mind, but he didn't dare say it out loud. He didn't want to rush things; he didn't want Icepaw getting the wrong idea. "I always enjoy looking at the sky around sunset; the colors are amazing."

Icepaw eyed Applepaw, her expression unreadable. "Why did you take me out here?" she questioned.

Applepaw blinked, caught off guard. His heart beat faster, his mind whirling. He swallowed his discomfort, forcing himself to stay calm. "We're friends." He meowed. "Why shouldn't we hang out?"

Icepaw eyed him skeptically. "I didn't see you asking Darkpaw to tag along with us." She accused. "And you offered to go _hunting _even though the fresh-kill pile was well stocked."

"I could use a fresh mouse right now." Applepaw returned, surprised with how quickly he was coming up with answers to Icepaw's statements, and how easily he was finding it to talk to her. "Besides," he mewed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd rather spend time with you without having Darkpaw spoiling it."

Icepaw flicked her ears, and Applepaw realized his mistake. He'd said too much! He looked away, feeling hot beneath his pelt.

The two trekked on in silence, awkward tension getting thicker with each passing moment. Applepaw was about to mew something when he heard the snap of a twig nearby.

Pricking his ears, he glanced at Icepaw; she'd heard it too. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, Applepaw crept forward, sniffing the air. He could smell something, and the scent made him cringe.

It smelled like blood and death.

Tasting the air again, Applepaw pinpointed the source of the stench. It was coming from a nearby bush up ahead. Hearing the rustle of leaves, Applepaw turned around to see Icepaw. She was crouched low to the ground, her eyes wide with fear; clearly she had picked up the scent too.

"Stay there." Applepaw whispered, feeling his heart clench. If he let something happen to Icepaw, he would never forgive himself.

Icepaw flashed him a glare, one of those 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' looks. Ignoring her, Applepaw crept forward some more. He knew he would fair much better than Icepaw if something attacked them; he had his Dark Forest training.

Drawing a breath, Applepaw was about to leap when a massive form loomed over him. Looking up, the ginger tom flattened his ears against his head. The shape above him was a _cat_.

A huge, smoky gray tabby tom stood before Applepaw, his green eyes staring down at him. More cats followed, the stench of blood rolling off their pelts like thunder rolling off storm clouds.

"Hello." The smoky tabby mewed, his tail swaying as he gazed steadily at Applepaw.

"H-hi." Applepaw stammered, feeling his fur bristle. What were these cats doing on LeafClan territory?

"Would you care to take me to your leader?" The tabby mewed, flicking his ears. Applepaw flattened his ears against his head, unsure of what he should do. These cats looked menacing. Their eyes glistened with blood-thirst, their pelts bristling.

"Why should I?" Applepaw mewed, surprised at how hard his voice sounded. He lashed his tail, ready for a fight if it came to it.

The tabby tom flicked his ears again, his blank green eyes staring straight into Applepaw's, carrying no emotion whatsoever.

"Because if you do," the tom growled, unsheathing his claws. "I won't hurt you… much."

Applepaw's eyes widened. The tom's claws were dripping with blood, scarlet leaking onto the forest floor, soaking into the dirt.

Feeling a brush against his side, Applepaw felt Icepaw's fur against his. Fear was coming off her in waves, but Applepaw could see determination in her eyes.

"We don't have to do anything!" the white she-cat snarled, lashing her tail. Applepaw felt a rush of pride at her boldness, his heart swelling.

The gray tabby flicked his tail, and a dark gray tom with blue eyes stepped forward. Without hesitation, he unsheathed his claws and swiped them at Icepaw's face, blood splattering on the ground.

Icepaw shrieked and fell to the floor, writhing on the ground in agony.

Applepaw felt his heart quicken, rage burning inside him at the sight of Icepaw in pain. His blood was boiling, and he could feel his body grow hot as if it were aflame. He leaped at the dark gray tom, his claws outstretched.

Something slammed into Applepaw, and he fell to the ground. Peering up, he saw the smoky gray tabby standing over him, his green eyes blank.

"Now, you have two options," the tabby hissed, his sharp fangs barely a mouse-length from Applepaw's nose. "Either you take us to your camp, or I'll make you experience more pain than you can possibly imagine." He dug his long, hooked claws into Applepaw's side, and the ginger tom's body lit with agony.

"Okay!" Applepaw howled, his breath coming in pained gasps. He glanced at Icepaw, his heart twisting at the sight of his friend. Blood was dripping from her face, and Applepaw could see that her ear was torn. "I'll take you to the camp!"

"That's more like it." The tabby growled. He shoved Applepaw, the ginger tom getting unsteadily to his paws. He padded over to Icepaw and nudged her to her paws, his body welling with anger. He wanted to claw the life out of these cats, but he knew if he attacked, he'd be slaughtered.

Their pelts bristling with fear, the two apprentices lead the tabby and his companions to their camp.


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>Applepaw padded stiffly through the forest, his heart twisting with fear. Icepaw was leaning on his shoulder, blood still dripping onto the floor, soaking into the damp, dark earth.<p>

Glancing back, Applepaw saw the silver tabby and his companions trailing closely behind, their eyes trained strictly on him and Icepaw.

_Foxhearts. _Applepaw thought, his stomach tightening with hatred and rage. _I'll kill you all. _

"Eyes forward." The silver tabby commanded, unsheathing his claws as a warning. Anger bubbling beneath his skin, Applepaw obeyed. He'd rather die than take orders from that heap of foxdung, but right now he was in no position to object. He stalked forward, trying to ignore the vile thoughts that rose in his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the camp entrance came into view. Breathing a sigh of relief, Applepaw gave a comforting lick to the top of Icepaw's head. "We're almost there."

Icepaw didn't reply, but instead gave a faint whimper.

Applepaw weaved carefully around the twisted limbs of the roots that guarded the camp, escorting Icepaw through the feral arms. Once inside the camp, he left her to walk to the medicine den. Turning around, he saw the silver tabby, his eyes shining as he entered the camp, but still carrying no emotion.

"Wait here." Applepaw instructed, heading towards Duststar's den. Reaching one the trees who's roots guarded the camp, Applepaw clawed his way up the trunk, balancing on the lowest branch. Padding forward, towards the trunk, he entered the hollowed hole that lay at the center, darkness crawling inside the small space.

"Duststar?" Applepaw croaked, trembling. He heard stirring inside the den, and a moment later Duststar poked his head out, eyes sleepy.

"Applepaw?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes with a paw. "What is it?"

Before Applepaw could answer, a loud yowl sounded in the clearing, twisted with fear and hatred. Applepaw's heart lurched, his stomach churning with dread. Duststar instantly looked alert, his sleepiness seemingly forgotten. He leapt down the rock, Applepaw following closely behind.

Below, most of the Clan had gathered in the clearing, coming to see what had caused the yowl. Now there was a mass of hissing cats, LeafClan warriors forming a circle around the intruders, snarling and growling, their claws unsheathed. In the center, the silver tabby and his friends did nothing – only sat and stared with unblinking eyes at the cats around them, their eyes empty of emotion.

"What is this?" Duststar demanded, coming to a halt in front of the surrounding circle of cats. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on," Crowpelt growled, his fur spiked along his spine, "is that this heap of _foxdung _is in our camp."

The cats parted to let Duststar see who they were talking about.

When Duststar saw the silver tabby, Applepaw saw him go rigid, his whole body tensing. His eyes lit with anger, his tail lashing from side to side. He let out a furious hiss, baring his teeth.

Even though Duststar seemed upset, Applepaw could see fear in his leader's eyes. On top of that, his pelt smelled faintly of dread.

"Duststar." The silver tabby meowed, his tail-tip twitching. He could clearly see the horror in the dusty cat's posture, for his eyes lit with a pleasure that made Applepaw's belly churn.

"Lionclaw," Duststar snarled, flattening his ears against his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by for a little visit." Lionclaw purred, drawing a paw over his ear. "I thought I'd catch up with some of my old friends."

"We are _not _your friends!" Duststar snarled, lashing his tail. Applepaw was surprised at the vehemence contained in his voice despite his fear.

Several cats yowled their agreement, spitting and hissing at Lionclaw and his surrounding warriors. Applepaw wanted to join in, to cry out in anger at this cat's audacity. Despite his rage, however, he decided not to. His heart twisted with fear at the look in Lionclaw's glare, and he didn't want to get into any more trouble with this cat than he already was.

Lionclaw's eyes stretched, his gaze carrying mock surprise. "Why not?" he meowed. "Have I done something wrong?"

Lionclaw's words caused an uproar of furious calls. Icepoppy and Sharpfang were bristling wildly, spitting with hatred at the striped tom. Crowpelt and Honeydawn unsheathed their claws, ready to spring at any moment. Flamewave's tail was lashing, Sunfur growled deep in his throat.

Driftstorm stood beside Duststar, her fur spiked. "Just give us the word, Duststar." She growled. "We'll rip them to shreds."

"Enough!" Duststar yowled, his voice ringing throughout the clearing. The chaos died down, though warriors were stilled bristling and snarling. Applepaw noticed that Lionclaw's warriors were rather calm, gazing around with serene, curious eyes. They didn't look ruffled, only flicking their ears at the turmoil around them.

"You call us your friends?!" the leader growled, seething with fury. "After everything you've done to us? I should have you killed right now!"

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "Yes, you could," he mewed. "But then you'd have a big problem. You see these cats?" he motioned with his tail at his warriors. "They're my friends; they look after me. If you were to harm me in any way, then they'd be obligated to take action against that." Lionclaw unsheathed his claws, the feral razors gouging deep scars into the earth. "And trust me when I tell you, you don't want that to happen."

Duststar growled deep in his throat, his lashing from side to side.

"I came here for a reason," Lionclaw mewed. "I'd like to talk to you – privately."

Applepaw swallowed nervously. What could be so important that Lionclaw had to speak to Duststar in private? Couldn't he say what he needed to say in front of the whole Clan? To Applepaw, it seemed like a trap. He gazed expectantly at Duststar, willing his leader to do something.

With a hiss, Duststar padded through the circle of warriors, the staring after him as he went. Giving a flick of his tail, he leapt up the tree that was his den, disappearing into the hollow inside. Lionclaw followed, his tail swaying behind him as he stalked over to the tree.

As Lionclaw disappeared into the hollow in the tree, his warriors began to break up, stalking around the camp with curious eyes.

Several warriors let out warning hisses, arching their backs as the intruders inspected their camp. Deciding to have nothing more to do with what was going on, Applepaw headed towards the medicine den, his mind whirling. What exactly did Lionclaw want to talk to Duststar about? Whatever it was, it must be extremely important to walk into the heart of LeafClan territory.

Reaching the medicine den, Applepaw was about to go in when he was intercepted by Crowpelt. His mentor's fur was bristling, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, sniffing along Applepaw's flank. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine." Applepaw answered, understanding his mentor's concern. He had allowed him to go hunting, but he hadn't known that Lionclaw would be roaming the forest at the time. Applepaw didn't want his mentor feeling like the incident with Icepaw was his fault.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to go outside the camp," Crowpelt fretted, lashing his tail.

"It's not your fault," Applepaw insisted. "How were you to know that Lionclaw was in the forest?"

"I'm your mentor; I should have gone with you." Crowpelt's eyes were weary; Applepaw realized he must still be a bit sleepy.

"And then what?" Applepaw questioned. "You're exhausted," he stated, "get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Without waiting for a reply, Applepaw padded into the medicine den.

It was warm inside, the small space thick with the scent of herbs. Applepaw spotted Icepaw lying in a nest near the back of the den, Graysky applying ointment to her torn ear.

"How is she?" Applepaw asked, padding toward the medicine cat.

Icepaw turned her head, her icy blue eyes cold as flint. "I'm fine," she remarked. "I don't need you checking up on me."

"Keep still!" Graysky snapped, flicking his tail crossly. Icepaw obeyed, turning her head so the tom could finish his job.

Icepaw's words stung, Applepaw ears flattening against his head. Why was Icepaw upset with him? Did she blame him for the incident with Lionclaw? His heart tearing, Applepaw padded to the apprentices' den.

Most of the Clan was still outside, glaring at the intruding cats with hatred in their gaze. Applepaw didn't care though. He'd been through a lot today, all he wanted was some sleep.

Swishing through the brambles that lined the apprentices' den, Applepaw curled up in his to sleep. If there were one good thing he'd get out of this day, this would be it. At least he'd get to see Stormfire in the Dark Forest today.

Closing his eyes, Applepaw knew he'd have a fine story to tell his striped friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, done with this chapter! I apologize for not being active for the past while, I've had a lot on my plate these past couple weeks. I had planned on updating yesterday, but I was too busy playing <strong>**_Modern Warfare_****. Come on; I'm a guy – we need our ****_Call of Duty_****. XD**

**Anyway, I'll try to upload a chapter of ****_An Unstable Balance _****on Wednesday. I know I haven't been updating my other stories lately; I apologize for that, too. I'm working on the next chapter for ****_Legend of Bloodclaw_**** too, so expect that sometime this week!**

**Make sure to review! I love hearing you guys' feedback! Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys…**

**Toxic out!**


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p>"What's it like in Twolegplace?" Dapplepaw questioned, gazing at Blossom. The sun was setting behind the trees, the horizon a dark shade of orange of purple. The Clan was winding down, the dusk patrol just padding through the camp entrance.<p>

Most warriors were chatting amongst themselves. All the apprentices sat near the clearing, wanting to hear tales about the struggle of surviving in Twolegplace, or a _town_, as Blossom called it. Brick lay a few tail-lengths from Blossom, his fur glowing red like blood in the evening light. He was tucking into a squirrel, while Blossom was eating a vole.

"Hard," Blossom answered, flicking her ear. "I used to be a loner." She explained. "It was much harder then, if you ask me. But I'm glad I found Brick; he's helped a lot."

Stormfire's gaze flickered to the red tom, who was still gulping down a piece of fresh-kill.

"What about you, Brick?" Shadepaw asked, his tail-tip twitching. "How was life for you?"

Brick didn't respond. Instead he finished the last of his squirrel, then began grooming himself, ignoring Shadepaw.

"What's wrong with him?" Dapplepaw asked.

"He doesn't talk much," Blossom explained, casting a glance at the red tom. "He's more of a silent type. You'll be lucky if you hear him speak at all."

The apprentices' eyes suddenly glazed over with disappointment, though they didn't seem too ruffled. At least that meant Stormfire didn't have to listen to any more of their conversation. Finishing a mouse he was eating, he buried it by the camp entrance, then padded to the warriors' den, his eyes heavy.

The rest of the Clan was chatting, so no one was in the den when Stormfire entered. Finding his nest, the striped warrior crouched in his nest and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Stormfire's eyes opened, and he found himself in the Dark Forest. Getting to his paws, he stalked through the black mist, the oily ground squelching underpaw.<p>

It didn't take long for to find the ginger apprentice, he was sitting by a tree with a gnarled trunk, the branches bending, almost touching the floor. He looked ruffled, as if something were troubling him. His eyes lit up as he saw Stormfire approaching.

"Hey!" Applepaw exclaimed, brushing his pelt against Stormfire's. A purr rumbled in his throat.

"Hey." Stormfire returned, licking his friend on the head. "Want to go tree climbing?"

"Sure," Applepaw mewed, padding after his friend as he lead the way through the forest.

"How was your day?" Stormfire asked, glancing back at Applepaw. "Anything new going on with Icepaw?"

"Pfft, no." Applepaw mewed, flattening his ears against his head. "I've been trying to get close to her for a while now, but she treats me like bile!" the ginger tom flicked his tail, eyes troubled. "Like, today: I asked to go hunting with me. She said yes, but I could tell she really wasn't interested."

"Why do you say that?" Stormfire questioned. He leaped over a small log that was in the way, clearing the black trunk with one easy leap.

"I don't know, she just seemed… bored; distant."

"Do you think maybe you should be try to be more exciting?" Stormfire suggested, narrowing his eyes.

Applepaw's eyes flashed, his ears flattening against his head. He glared at Stormfire, his tail-tip twitching. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a suggestion." Stormfire mewed.

"Are you trying to say I'm boring?" Applepaw pressed, his fur lifting.

"How about we change the subject?" Stormfire meowed. He didn't feel like getting in an argument, especially with his friend. Reaching a tall tree that rose high into the sky, Stormfire quickly clawed his way up to lowest branch. Applepaw followed, still looking upset.

"Anything else going on?" Stormfire asked.

Applepaw seemed deep in thought, when suddenly his eyes went dark. "We had an intruder today."

"An intruder?" Stormfire echoed.

"Yeah, he was really fierce. Me and Icepaw were hunting, when he suddenly came out of nowhere!" Applepaw's eyes grew darker, his claws unsheathed, digging into the bark of the tree.

Stormfire's interest grew, his eyes narrowing at his ginger friend. "What did he look like?"

Applepaw flicked an ear, settling himself on a branch up ahead. "He had a smoky gray pelt with stripes." Applepaw's eyes suddenly lit up, a spark of mischief in his eyes. "In fact, now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you."

Stormfire only huffed, Applepaw's comment hardly affecting him at all. He was about to leap to a branch above his head when his fur suddenly bristled. Applepaw had said that the intruder looked like Stormfire…

Stormfire clawed his way up the trunk of the tree, his heart pounding in his chest. He leaped to the branch where Applepaw was, the apprentice getting ready to leap to another branch. As Stormfire landed, the branch shook wildly, Applepaw almost losing his balance and falling off.

"What in the name of StarClan?!" he exclaimed, digging his claws into the bark of the tree.

"You said he looked like me?" Stormfire pressed, his gaze burning into Applepaw's. The apprentices' ears pinned against his head, his tail swaying nervously.

"Y-yes," Applepaw meowed uncomfortably. "Calm down; it was only a joke."

"No, it's not that." Stormfire mewed, trying to keep his fur from lifting along his spine. He tried to calm his racing heart, to slow the blood that was racing in his ears. "What was the intruder's name?"

"Lionclaw," Applepaw answered. "His name was Lionclaw."

Stormfire felt his blood run cold. So, Lionclaw _was _back. But what was he doing in LeafClan territory? Was he planning something that involved the use of LeafClan? And if so, then what?

_Tornstar will want to hear about this… _Stormfire remarked, feeling his fur bristle with unease. Despite all his misgivings, however, Stormfire couldn't suppress feeling a small tingle of excitement. Even though he might be evil, this was a chance for Stormfire to meet his brother; get a chance to see what he's really like…

Stormfire shook himself, relieving himself of his thoughts. Even if Lionclaw was his brother, he still had to kill him for the sake of the Clans. However hard it may be, they had to do something.

Thinking hard, an idea suddenly popped into Stormfire's mind. He turned his gaze on Applepaw, and the ginger apprentice tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea…" Stormfire mewed, his voice trailing off. He glanced away for a moment, then continued. "It's risky, but I think you'll be able to handle it."

"Well?" Applepaw pressed, flicking his ears. He gazed at Stormfire quizzically, his tail swaying on the oily ground.

"You say Lionclaw's in LeafClan, right?" Stormfire asked. Applepaw nodded, his interest growing.

"So, what if you spy on them for me?"

Applepaw's eyes widened, his gaze suddenly darkening with a mixture of shock and horror. He took a few paces back, his ears pinning back against his head.

"Are you insane?!" he questioned, staring at Stormfire as if he had just grown an extra head. "Do you have any idea what that monster would do if he found out I was spying on him? He'd kill me!"

Stormfire flicked his ears. "Come on, please?" he asked, his fur beginning to bristle. "Just for a little while… You could give me information on things like upcoming battles and whatnot."

Applepaw still looked uncertain, gazing at Stormfire with unblinking eyes.

"Think of it this way," Stormfire suggested, "if you do this, then the more likely we are to win this battle." He stared at Applepaw, waiting for his reply. The brown warrior still looked uncertain, his eyes flashing for a brief moment.

After what seemed like forever, Applepaw gave a small sigh. "Alright," he meowed, "I'll do it."

Stormfire breathed a sigh of relief, his fur lying flat again. "Thank you." He mewed.

Applepaw shrugged, avoiding the silver tom's gaze. "No problem."

"Alright," Stormfire huffed, rolling his shoulders. He leapt up, clawing his way up a branch with practiced ease. "How about we get back to tree climbing?"

Applepaw climbed up after him, leaping up an extra couple of branches. Although he had agreed to help, Stormfire could see the tom was still uneasy about spying on his own camp for the benefit of another Clan.

_Don't worry_, Stormfire whispered inwardly. _We're going to win this battle, one way or another._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Toxic here. I'm sorry the updates have been a bit spacy... I've been busy trying to get my grades <em>super <em>high. 'Cause Christmas is coming up, I have to make sure my grades are extra awesome... if you know what I mean. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge...) No? Okay.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! More on the way!**

**Toxic out!**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

><p>Stormfire woke, bright light filtering through the bramble wall of the warriors' den, casting dappled shadows all along the floor. Stretching his jaws in an enormous yawn, the silver tom carefully got himself to his paws, making sure not to wake the others. Most of the warriors were still asleep, their flanks rising and falling gently.<p>

Pushing his way through the den's entrance, Stormfire could see that the warriors that were awake were eating near the fresh-kill pile. Willowmist and Thunderfall were chatting, while Spottedpelt and Cedarpelt were sharing tongues. Stormfire noticed Blossom and Brick sharing a mouse. Blossom was whispering something to the red tom, who only flicked his ears in reply.

As Stormfire approached, Thunderfall looked up, his eyes bright. "'Morning." He meowed.

Stormfire only replied with a curt nod, padding past the brown warrior. He instead headed for Tornstar's den, leaping from one rock to another before reaching the wall of lichen.

"Tornstar!" he whispered hoarsely. For a moment there was silence, then a "come in" sounded from inside. Pushing his way through, Stormfire sat at the entrance.

Tornstar was laying in his nest, his eyes still glazed over a little with sleep. "What is it?"

Stormfire kneaded his paws on the ground, uneasy. His mouth felt dry, and his mind whirled with the information he was about to reveal. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Lionclaw's here."

Tornstar went rigid, his eyes suddenly glazing over with fear. "In the camp?" he demanded.

"No." Stormfire mewed quickly. "He's in the LeafClan camp, he arrived there yesterday."  
>"How do you know this?" Tornstar questioned, tilting his head to the side. He sounded curious.<p>

"Applepaw told me," Stormfire replied. "He was attacked by him just yesterday."

Tornstar was silent, his tail twitching as he lay in his nest. Stormfire kneaded his paws on the ground, uncertain of what he should say or do.

Finally, Tornstar got to his paws.

"I'll deal with this myself," he meowed. He flicked his tail, signaling for Stormfire to leave. The silver warrior obeyed, dipping his head. He padded out of the den, joining Thunderfall and the others as they chatted. As he approached, Blossom padded up to him, her tail swaying behind her.

"What is it?" Stormfire asked, flicking his ears as the calico approached.

"I was just wondering if you would take us on a tour through your territory." Blossom mewed. "Brick and I figured that if we're going to be staying here for a while, we might as well get to know our surroundings."

Stormfire nodded, understanding. Padding past Blossom, he approached Cedarpelt. A tour could be the perfect opportunity for a border patrol. He would need more cats if they were going to patrol the whole of the forest.

"You guys up for a border patrol?" he asked, waiting for a response. Cedarpelt nodded, while Spottedpelt flicked her ears in agreement. "Wait here." Stormfire mewed, padding towards the warriors' den. He would have to check with Hollyfur to take out a patrol without her saying so. She would be furious if he organized anything without her consent.

Reaching the den, Stormfire poked his head inside, looking for Hollyfur. The black she-cat was just waking up, shaking her fur clean of scraps of bracken. She gave a small yawn, her green eyes brightening. She looked up as Stormfire entered.

"What do you want?" the she-cat demanded, picking her way around the nests of her Clanmates.

"Just wondering if I could take Blossom and Brick out for a tour around the territory," Stormfire explained. "I thought we could patrol the territory while we're at it."

Hollyfur glared at Stormfire, holding his gaze for a moment. Finally she nodded. "Go ahead. It just means less work for me."

Mewing his thanks, Stormfire returned back to his friends. "Alright," he meowed, turning his gaze on Blossom. "Let's go." Taking the lead, Stormfire lead the way out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"This is the MoonClan border." Stormfire explained, flicking his tail at a line of shrubs and flowers that separated the two Clans. Brick only glanced at the foliage, while Blossom sniffed cautiously at the markers. She flicked her ears, letting out a small huff of breath.<p>

"Does this Clan ever cross the border?" she asked.

"It's very rare," Cedarpelt explained, swiping her tongue around her jaws. "MoonClan is the most peaceful of us all. They're sticklers for rules. You're about as likely to see them breaking the warrior code as you are to see hedgehogs fly."

The cats set the marker, then padded on, setting a brisk pace through the forest. So far, they'd patrolled the LeafClan and MoonClan border. Stormfire had been the one to set the marker at the LeafClan border; he didn't want to take the risk of his friends catching Lionclaw's scent. All that was left was the BoulderClan border. Padding through the undergrowth, the patrol came to the marker, ears pricked.

Stormfire tasted the air, twitching his ears for the slightest sound. His friends did the same, their eyes flickering back and forth. Blossom and Brick stared around curiously, glancing from one cat to the next.

"What's wrong?" Blossom questioned, blinking.

"BoulderClan is what's wrong," Spottedpelt growled, lashing her tail. "They're reckless, arrogant foxhearts that like to push other cats around. They're always looking for a fight."

Blossom eyes suddenly lit up, her gaze carrying what seemed to be excitement to Stormfire. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really." Cedarpelt answered, her fur bristling. "It's best to just avoid them altogether. We should hurry and set a marker before a patrol gets here."

Spottedpelt muttered her agreement, setting a marker. Once she finished, the cats were just about to leave when Stormfire picked up a scent.

BoulderClan.

His heart sunk. There was no way they could walk away now without being provoked. Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt had clearly picked up the scent too; they were bristling. Hearing a yowl, Stormfire looked up to see a BoulderClan patrol pacing at the edge of the border, their tails lashing.

"What'cha doin', squirrel-breath?" one of them sneered, a dark brown tom that Stormfire recognized as Mudpelt. Three other cats were behind him; a gray she-cat, a russet colored she-cat and a light brown tom that Stormfire knew as Brackenstorm.

As an apprentice, Brackenpaw and Stormfire – Stormpaw at the time – had gotten into an altercation. The fight had ended with Stormfire breaking the tom's arm. Despite the injury, Brackenstorm had apparently recovered, but Stormfire was unsure whether the tom was still sour about their fight.

"Nothing," Cedarpelt mewed, gritting her teeth. An annoyed expression was on her face. "We're just patrolling borders."

"Really?" the gray she-cat jeered. "Are you sure you weren't trying to take some of our territory?"

Stormfire swallowed, trying not to get his anger get the better of him. He knew these cats were just trying to provoke them into a fight. If they attacked, that would justify BoulderClan leading an attack on DarkClan. That was the last thing they needed with the threat of Lionclaw roaming around in LeafClan territory.

Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt weren't letting any of the gray she-cat's comments get the better of them; they were just looking annoyed. Casting a glance at Blossom, Stormfire's fur bristled with alarm.

The calico she-cat's fur was spiked, her claws digging into the ground. Her tail was lashing, and her eyes were sparking with anger. Brick was laying in the grass, seemingly not even paying attention to what was going on.

"That's enough, Rainsplash." Brackenstorm mewed, casting a wary glance at Stormfire. "Let's just set the marker and get going."

"Oh, come on!" Rainsplash protested, flicking her ears mischievously. "They're not going to do anything; they're mousehearts!"

Stormfire could hear a growl rumbling in Blossom's throat. The she-cat bared her teeth, showing sharp fangs.

"Calm down," Stormfire whispered, resting his tail on her shoulder. "Don't give them what they want."

Blossom hissed at him, shrugging off his tail.

Rainsplash clearly saw her reaction. Her eyes lit up with pleasure, her tail swaying behind her.

"What's the matter, mange-pelt?" she smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Blossom let out a furious hiss, flattening her ears against her head.

"Why don't we leave?" Cedarpelt suggested quietly, casting a nervous glance at Blossom. She herded the dappled she-cat away from the border, back toward DarkClan territory. The rest of the patrol followed, Brick falling in behind.

"That's right!" Rainsplash called after them, her voice full of triumph. "Go back to your nests, cowards!"

Blossom stopped. Her fur was bristling wildly, her eyes burning with fury. She whipped around, an evil look in her eyes.

"Blossom, calm down." Spottedpelt mewed anxiously, resting her tail on the she-cat's back.

"I don't want to be calm." Blossom retorted, stalking back to the border.

Stormfire's heart thudded with dread. Blossom couldn't attack the patrol. If she did, she could start a major conflict between BoulderClan and DarkClan.

Reaching the border, Blossom stepped over the marker, baring her teeth. The BoulderClan patrol let out a warning hiss, unsheathing their claws.

"Stay on your side of the border, mouseheart." Rainsplash growled, lashing her tail.

Stormfire padded to the edge of the scent marker, Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt joining him.

"Blossom, come back here." Cedarpelt ordered, her voice tense.

Rainsplash swiped her tongue around her jaws, her tail flicking with satisfaction. "You should listen to your friends. I'd hate for you to go back to camp with a shredded pelt."

Blossom growled deep in her throat. "Since you're so big on talk, why don't come over here and show me what you've got?"

"Yeah, right." Rainsplash scoffed. "You'd go howling back to your camp with one swipe! Why would I fight a coward like you?"

"You should watch what you say," Blossom warned, lashing her tail. "I _really _don't like that word."

Rainsplash's eyes sparked, carrying an interest and mischief that made Stormfire sick. The gray she-cat leaned in until her face was no more than a mouselength from Blossom's. A smile spreading across her face, she opened her mouth to speak.

"_Coward._" She snarled.

Stormfire saw a flash of white, followed by scarlet splattering on the ground. An agonized screech split the air, and the smell of blood filled Stormfire's nostrils. Blossom and Rainsplash were rolling on the floor, clawing at each other's fur. Blood splattered on the floor, scarlet soaking into the ground.

"Blossom, stop it!" Stormfire shouted, breaking the two she-cats up. Rainsplash was covered in deep cuts, blood leaking heavily on the ground. Blossom was also covered in blood, but she only suffered from a few scrapes on her shoulder. She thrashed wildly around, hissing and cursing.

"Let me go!" she growled, twisting herself free. Hissing, she stalked back toward Rainsplash, who was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Blossom!" Stormfire snarled, his heart thudding with rage. He hardly stopped himself from leaping onto Blossom himself. He kept his composure, determined not to let these cats embarrass them more than they already had.

"What?!" Blossom snarled, her voice molten, twisted with fury. Her eyes were blazing with a mixture of excitement and blood-thirst. The fire in her eyes reminded Stormfire of Darkflower, her claws dripping with blood.

"We're leaving," Stormfire growled, heading back towards camp, "_now_."

Spottedpelt and Cedarpelt followed, looking happy to be away from the BoulderClan border. Brick followed closely behind, his eyes shining as he glanced back at Rainsplash bleeding in the dirt. Blossom let out a furious hiss, but she followed nonetheless.

Stormfire pushed through the entrance, the brambles scraping against his pelt. He was followed by Cedarpelt and Spottedpelt, the she-cats padding stiffly through the bramble tunnel. Brick and Blossom came next, Blossom still seemingly angry about the altercation.

Turning around, Stormfire stopped Blossom by the entrance. "Wait outside by the entrance; I need to talk to you."

Blossom glared at him, her eyes blazing with rage and hatred. Cursing under her breath, she stalked back out the entrance, lashing her tail as she went. Stormfire followed, his fur bristling with anger. The two sat outside the camp entrance, out of earshot from the rest of the cats.

Stormfire lay in a small pile of leaves, while Blossom sat with her tail curled around her paws a few tail-lengths away.

"Well?" Blossom growled, her tail-tip twitching impatiently.

"What's wrong with you?" Stormfire seethed. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing." Blossom muttered, glancing away.

"Attacking a border patrol without good reason is not nothing." Stormfire returned, lashing his tail with anger. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I didn't attack without good reason." Blossom exclaimed, her voice molten. "She provoked me. She called me a _coward._"

"That's no excuse to attack a patrol!" Stormfire hissed, flattening his ears against his head. "You may have just started a rivalry between DarkClan and BoulderClan, maybe even a war!"

"So?" Blossom questioned. "I'll fight with you and help you win."

"That's besides the point!" Stormfire snarled. "You could have killed that she-cat! If I hadn't broken you two up, things would be a lot worse than they are now."

Blossom's eyes flashed. A low growl rumbled in her throat, and her eyes blazed, carrying a sinister look that made Stormfire's skin crawl. The calico she-cat stalked toward Stormfire, her teeth bared and claws unsheathed. "About that," she hissed. She brought her face closer until it was no more than a mouse-length from Stormfire's. "Never, _ever_, interrupt me in a fight, ever again. You'd do well to remember that." Without waiting for a reply, she stalked off through the camp entrance, her tail swishing through the bramble wall.

Stormfire stared after her, confused. He'd never seen such a look as the one Blossom gave him, not even in the Dark Forest. Thinking back to the fight, Stormfire recalled how the she-cat's razor-sharp claws sliced through Rainsplash's fur like it was a leaf. His fur bristling, Stormfire stalked through the camp entrance.

There was something about Blossom and Brick that made Stormfire's fur lift with suspicion. Blossom had claimed that her life in Twolegplace was hard, though that was hard to believe. The way she fought, it seemed like life in Twolegplace for her would be a breeze.

_Something is going on, _Stormfire thought. _And I intend to find out what._


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>Stormfire woke, his eyes blinking to adjust to the light that shined from above. He knew he was dreaming. Getting to his paws, he saw that he was on a small hill, wind blowing from behind, flattening his fur against his body. Grass stretched as far as the eye could see, with trees blossoming from the ground, their green leaves glowing vividly in the sunshine. The smell of plants and prey hung heavily in the air, filling Stormfire's nose and making his mouth water.<p>

Looking around, Stormfire saw a cat approaching. A golden pelt glowed in the light, a glossy sheen rippling along the long fur. Crystal blue eyes blinked warmly at Stormfire, causing his heart to swell with joy at who stood before him.

"Featherheart!" Stormfire purred, brushing his cheek against hers. Featherheart let out a purr, her ears pinning against her head. "What's up?" Stormfire asked, pulling away. He stared curiously at Featherheart. "Is there something wrong?"

"Does there have to be something wrong for me to come visit you?" Featherheart asked, her ears twitching with amusement.

"So, there's nothing wrong?" Stormfire asked, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws.

"I didn't say that…" Featherheart murmured, looking away. She lay on the ground, curling her tail over her back paws. "There's something I need to warn you about."

"What is it?" Stormfire asked, tilting his head to the side.

"A great trouble is coming," Featherheart mewed, her tail-tip twitching, "and the place you call home will soon run red with blood."

"Is there going to be a battle?" Stormfire asked. Questions probed his mind, like clouds swarming over a clear sky. What was the trouble Featherheart was speaking of? And if it is a battle, when was it happening?

"You must figure that out for yourself." Featherheart returned, rising to her paws. "Prepare yourself, Stormfire, for if you're not ready when the time comes, then this forest will be bathed in blood, and everything you love will crumble."

Stormfire felt his blood run cold. Shivers passed through his body as Featherheart spoke, chilling him to the bone. He caught sight of Featherheart, the golden she-cat was padding away, her fur glistening in the bright sunlight.

"Wait!" Stormfire yelped, chasing after her. "Tell me more!" he was catching up; he could see Featherheart's fur disappear through a thicket of brambles. Crashing through the undergrowth, Stormfire stood, panting, in a small clearing. Featherheart was gone.

Suddenly, the light from the sky vanished, leaving the surrounding area shrouded in darkness. Glancing around, Stormfire suddenly felt something wrap around his paws, dragging him to the floor. Twisting his head to look behind him, he saw that the tendrils of the bramble thicket had coiled themselves around his body, tightening with each passing heartbeat.

A roar sounded from ahead, shaking Stormfire to his core. The ground began to rumble as if something big were approaching, and the ground began turning red, becoming saturated with blood.

Stormfire tried to run from the noise that rattled his ears, to flee in the other direction, but the brambles held him down, strangling him as they became tighter and tighter. Hissing in pain, Stormfire thrashed vainly from side to side. He could feel the thorns of the brambles digging into his skin, slicing through his flesh as if he were made of leaves, causing scarlet to leak steadily onto the reddening ground. But they still kept getting tighter, constricting him like they were snakes.

Blood began rising from the ground, lapping steadily at Stormfire's paws, the salty stench filling his nose. The roar grew louder, and the ground began to tremble strongly, the vibrations sending ripples throughout the ocean of blood that rose steadily from the floor.

Unsheathing his claws, Stormfire let out a screech of agony and horror as a huge figure came crashing through the undergrowth. The brambles tendrils were now constricting around his bone, having already completely cut through his flesh.

The large figure ahead stood before Stormfire, silhouetted in the darkness. Stormfire couldn't make who or what the figure was, but it seemed as if it were a large cat, its green eyes glaring viciously at the silver tabby.

Stormfire couldn't react. The bramble tendrils wrapped even tighter around his bones, making it feel as if they were going to snap. Blood filled his nose, seeping into his fur and dribbling into his mouth. Letting out a yowl of anguish, Stormfire stared in horror as the shadowy figure's claws flashed at his face.

* * *

><p>Stormfire snapped awake, his breath coming in terrified gasps. Glancing frantically around, he saw that he was inside the warriors' den. Cats around him were sleeping soundly, their flanks rising and falling steadily as they dreamed. Flattening his ears against his head, Stormfire glanced at his paws.<p>

The silver tabby's claws were unsheathed, digging into the bracken that lined his nest. Moss was scattered in a ragged circle, green strips lying here and there. Glancing at his pelt, Stormfire noticed no other markings along his body than the usual scars. After finding nothing, he padded outside into the clearing.

It was still night time, but rays of dark purple lay just over the horizon. There was no wind; the night was still, but there was a slight chill in the air.

_I'd better go for a walk and think about what Featherheart said_, Stormfire thought, padding toward the camp entrance. He pushed through the bramble tunnel, warily eyeing the tendrils as he did so.

Trotting through the forest, Stormfire began to ponder over what Featherheart had warned him about in his dream. _She'd said that a great trouble was coming…_ The 'trouble' had to undoubtedly be Lionclaw. But what exactly was Stormfire's brother going to do? Was he going to strike DarkClan? And if he was, when would it happen?

Besides Featherheart's warning, that didn't explain the second half of Stormfire's dream. What had the rising tide of blood and constricting tendrils meant? What about the shadowy figure he'd seen? Stormfire shook his head to clear it. There had to be some sort of correlation between Featherheart's warning and the horror of what happened afterward. If both parts of the dream were about Lionclaw, then he must be a _lot _more fearsome then Stormfire could ever imagine.

Heaving a sigh, Stormfire settled himself on the ground, staring up at the stars above. Why couldn't things be more like StarClan? There was plentiful prey, vast amounts of territory… Why did everything down here have to be so much crueler? Stormfire rested his head on his paws, glancing around the glimmering forest. He noticed he was by the LeafClan border, thick clusters of trees residing just a few foxlengths away.

Sweeping his gaze across the landscape, Stormfire thought he saw something. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed like there was something crouching in a patch of long grass a few tail-lengths ahead – in _DarkClan _territory.

Dropping into a crouch, Stormfire crept steadily forward, his paws gliding over the floor without making a sound. Creeping closer, Stormfire saw that it was a pelt that lying in the thicket of grass. Drawing a long breath, Stormfire unsheathed his claws. He didn't recognize this scent – this cat wasn't from DarkClan – but something about it seemed… familiar. Sniffing harder, Stormfire realized that this cat smelled vaguely like… himself? How could that be?

Peering over a tuft of grass, Stormfire saw a smoky-silver tabby lying on the floor, his head tilted back, looking up at the stars. His green eyes searched the sky, like he was looking for something that wasn't there. The silver tabby heaved a sigh, then rested his head on his paws.

Crouching low, Stormfire leaped in the air, landing squarely on the silver tom. The tom let out a startled and infuriated hiss, throwing Stormfire off. Stormfire hit the ground, the wind knocked from his body. Before he could recover, the silver tabby pounced on him, a merciless glare in his eyes.

"Big mistake," the tabby growled. Unsheathing his claws, he swiped them along Stormfire's flank.

Stormfire screeched as agony tore through him like lightning. It felt as if white-hot flames were lapping at his fur, scorching his flesh. Pushing with all his might, Stormfire pushed the silver tabby off, scrambling backward to avoid another swipe from this cat's claws.

Staring at the intruder, Stormfire couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed almost as if he were looking at a reflection, the cat that stood before him looking just like Stormfire. The only difference was his pelt had no scars and his eyes were green.

"Who are you?" The silver tabby asked, tilting his head to the side. "I don't recognize you."

"I could say the same about you." Stormfire hissed, flattening his ears against his head. "What are you doing on DarkClan territory?!"

The silver tabby ignored Stormfire's question, instead looking at him with pure curiosity. "You don't know who I am?" he questioned.

"Should I?" Stormfire mewed, tilting his head to the side. This seemed strange. Was he supposed to know who this cat was?

"Well, I've never seen you before, so I guess you wouldn't know. But still…" The tabby murmured, frowning. "Very well."

Stormfire stared curiously at the silver tabby. Who was this cat, and what made him so special that Stormfire was supposed to know him? Despite this, however, Stormfire felt all curiosity be replaced by fear at the words that left the tabby's mouth.

"My name is Lionclaw."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad that's done and over with! I'm back! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update anything. I had to spend time with my family over New Years, so I wasn't able to write. On top of that, I've been trying to get my other stories back in order: revising plots, coming up with characters, creating conflicts... all that 'fun' stuff. I'm working on my profile and stuff, I just don't know when it's all going to come out. Hopefully soon.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Make sure to leave a review! And since it's a New Year, I want to start with a resolution. I'm having QOTD's from now on for every chapter! So, here's this chapter's:**

**QOTD - If you could be _any _character in any of my stories, who would you be and why?**

**That's all for now! Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out!**


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p>Applepaw arched his back, a feral hiss escaping his jaws as he glared putridly at his opponent. His claws were sore, and he felt tired to the bone – all his muscles burning with an unbearable fire. Blood trickled from his mouth, and deep cuts wound around his body, scarlet drops falling from his flesh and soaking the earth beneath.<p>

Despite his pain, Applepaw willed himself to keep fighting, his tail swaying as he stared at the black tom before him. Bunching his legs, Applepaw readied himself for another attack.

"That's enough." Lionclaw mewed, staring intently at Applepaw. Applepaw gave a sigh of relief, and heard the same come from Crowpelt, who was sitting with Sharpfang and Darkpaw a few foxlengths away. His body feeling stiff as a rock, Applepaw padded unsteadily to sit next to his mentor, his heart trembling.

Lionclaw had ordered that all apprentices train with their claws unsheathed. He wanted to assess their skills, to see what they thrived in, and also what they lacked. Lionclaw had paired Applepaw with a huge black tom with red eyes, whom Applepaw knew as Jigsaw. The tom was a savage, brutally beating Applepaw until Lionclaw had ordered him to stop. Applepaw's whole body ached, his wounds burning like fury. He swallowed back his anguish, determined not to let his peers see just how hurt he was.

_This is madness_, he thought, the fur lifting along his spine. _Some cat could get killed!_

Applepaw turned his gaze on Lionclaw. The silver tabby was lying down with a few warriors by his side: a red she-cat with blue eyes, and a dark gray tom. Jigsaw padded over to sit next to the red she-cat, his red eyes burning as he whispered something to her.

"Darkpaw, you're next," Lionclaw decided, "you can face Scarlet." He gave a flick of his tail to the red she-cat. Scarlet's head perked up, her eyes lighting with excitement. Darkpaw padded forward, his limbs shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Crowpelt asked, his gray eyes concerned as he stared at Applepaw.

"I'm fine." Applepaw lied, curling his tail around his paws. His shoulder ached horribly, and he was pretty sure he'd torn a claw during his fight with Jigsaw. _I'm going to need to go to the medicine den_.

"This is insane." Crowpelt whispered to Sharpfang, Applepaw's ears pricking to hear their conversation. "With such brutal training, some cat's going to get seriously hurt – maybe even killed!"

"I know," Sharpfang agreed, "I've never seen anything like this! Do you think we should talk to Duststar?"

"That's not very wise." Crowpelt answered. "If Duststar reprimands Lionclaw, then he'll know we were involved. There's no telling what he'd do to us or the apprentices. And that's something I'm not willing to risk."

Applepaw tuned out the rest of the toms' conversation, turning his attention back to Darkpaw. The black apprentice lunged toward Scarlet, raking his claws across the she-cat's shoulder. Scarlet hissed, and dealt a heavy blow to Darkpaw's head, disorienting him. Scarlet then slashed her claws toward Darkpaw's face, but he ducked swiftly, the cut landing just above his eye.

Applepaw shivered. _That move could've blinded him, _he thought. So far, these cats had been using extremely dangerous moves. Lionclaw had insisted that they were training, but were they really? Were they really just fighting for this cat's amusement?

Darkpaw slid underneath Scarlet, his claws outstretched to slice open the she-cat's stomach. But Scarlet was ready. She reared up on her hind legs, then slammed her paws down on Darkpaw's back.

Applepaw tensed as Darkpaw let out an earsplitting cry. Seeing something so horrendous as this made him feel as if he should do something. Crowpelt clearly felt the same; his claws were unsheathed, and he took a step forward.

Lionclaw blocked their path, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Get back, or I'll have him killed." He snarled. The tabby unsheathed his claws to make his point, his eyes blazing to show he was serious.

Crowpelt let out a furious hiss, his muscles bunching. Sharpfang lashed his tail, baring his teeth.

Applepaw scanned the clearing. With Darkpaw facing Scarlet, it was even – three against three. But Lionclaw's warriors seemed far more experienced in combat; they would most likely win if they were to fight.

"That's my son!" Crowpelt snarled, lashing his tail. His ears flattened against his head, and he glanced at Darkpaw with a look of anxiety.

Lionclaw stared at Crowpelt, his green eyes showing no emotion. After a few moments, he turned around with a flick of his tail.

"Scarlet, that's enough."

Scarlet glanced at Lionclaw. She backed away from Darkpaw, blood sliding off her paws. She padded over to sit next to Jigsaw, grumbling irritably to herself.

"You should train your apprentices harder." Lionclaw advised, sitting with his tail curled around his paws. "Applepaw needs to work on the power behind his hits, and he also defends too much – he needs to learn when to attack. Darkpaw needs to improve on his speed; he'll need to move fast if he wants to pull off moves effectively." Lionclaw turned and padded toward the camp as he finished speaking, signaling with his tail for the others to follow.

Crowpelt rushed toward Darkpaw as soon as Lionclaw disappeared. Applepaw stared after them, indignant about what Lionclaw had said about him. He stared down at his paws. Did he really defend too much? He felt as if he had more than enough power behind his blows.

"Don't let him get to you." Sharpfang mewed, casting a glance at Crowpelt, who was crouching over Darkpaw to see if he was okay.

Applepaw nodded, discarding what Lionclaw had told him. Besides, he could improve his skills with Stormfire once he went to the Dark Forest.

"We need to get to the medicine den – _now_." Crowpelt hissed, padding in the direction of the camp. Darkpaw lay across his father's back, his legs hanging over his sides. Sharpfang nodded, padding alongside Crowpelt to help support Darkpaw.

"Applepaw, go ahead and tell Graysky that Darkpaw's been injured badly." Crowpelt ordered, shrugging his shoulders to adjust Darkpaw's weight. Darkpaw groaned as he moved, and he coughed, a mouthful of blood escaping his mouth.

Applepaw raced ahead, leaping over a tussock of grass and swerving around a bramble bush. Entering the camp clearing, he dashed toward the medicine den, crashing through the entrance.

"Graysky!" Applepaw called, gasping for breath. Graysky poked his head out of the medicine store, his whiskers holding scraps of herbs.

"What is it?"

"It's Darkpaw!" Applepaw gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

"What's happened?"

Before Applepaw could reply, Crowpelt padded through the entrance, his breath coming in short gasps. He dropped Darkpaw carefully on the floor, and Darkpaw let out another groan.

"Great StarClan!" Graysky gasped, his eyes raking over the deep slashes that crisscrossed Darkpaw's body. "What happened?"

"_Lionclaw _happened." Sharpfang hissed, spitting the tom's name as if he had swallowed a piece of crowfood.

"Bring him here." Graysky ordered, creating a small bed for the apprentice to be settled.

Crowpelt dragged Darkpaw over to the pile of moss, grunting with the effort. He laid Darkpaw on the bed, his eyes shimmering with worry.

"Don't worry," Graysky meowed, "I'll take care of him. Right now, I need you all to leave – I can't have you getting in my way."

Sharpfang nodded, padding out of the medicine den with a flick of his tail. Crowpelt followed, casting a look over his shoulder at Darkpaw.

Applepaw trailed after his mentor. As he exited the den, he caught up with Crowpelt. The black tom's eyes were now blazing with anger, his claws going in and out of their sheathes. He was staring at Lionclaw, who was talking to Duststar a few foxlengths away.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Applepaw mewed, trying to sound optimistic.

"He better be." Crowpelt muttered darkly, slashing his claws in the soil.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess things took a turn for the worst, didn't they? Don't worry, the next chapter will be about Stormfire - I just had to make this from Applepaw's point of view because I didn't want it to seem like I was spamming Stormfire. Plus, this will give me some time to plan his encounter with Lionclaw.<strong>

**As always, I look forward to your reviews. Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out. **


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

><p>Stormfire stared at Lionclaw, his heart frozen. His mind was blank; he could think of nothing to say. His eyes rested helplessly on his brother.<p>

"So, you have heard of me." Lionclaw mewed, his gaze darkening with satisfaction. "That's good. It's nice to know this forest still fears me."

Stormfire could feel something building inside him. It wasn't fear – he didn't know what it was. "The _forest _fears you," he hissed, "but I don't."

Lionclaw's eyes sparked with interest. "Really?" he meowed. "Then maybe you'd like to fight?" He unsheathed his claws, dropping into a crouch.

Stormfire's eyes widened as his gaze rested on his brother's paws.

Lionclaw's claws were frighteningly long, digging deep gouges into the dirt. They were razor-sharp, looking like they belonged on a creature a lot bigger and more fearsome than him.

Lionclaw could clearly see Stormfire staring at his claws. His eyes darkened.

"I know, frightening, right?" he purred, holding up his paw. "You should consider yourself lucky; I forgot to sharpen them."

Stormfire's heart lurched. How could Lionclaw's claws get any sharper than they already were? The thought of the razors slicing through his flesh made Stormfire shiver. There was at least one bright side to the current situation: this was a chance for Stormfire to assess his brother's skills, to finally know what he was up against.

"Enough talking. Are we going to fight or not?" Stormfire asked.

Lionclaw stared at him with dark eyes. "You'd better be sure…"

Without answering, Stormfire leaped at his brother, his claws flashing in the night. Lionclaw stepped lightly to the side, Stormfire missing him completely. Lionclaw then slashed his claws along Stormfire's flank, reopening an old scar.

Stormfire hissed, fire lapping at his side. Lionclaw lunged forward, moving quick as a snake, claws flashing like lightning. His claws ripped into Stormfire's flesh, tearing open another scar, blood splashing on the ground.

Lionclaw then slammed his paw down on Stormfire's shoulder, lightning rocketing through his body. He howled and fell to the floor, his leg suddenly limp.

"H-how did you…" Stormfire began.

"I know all your weak points," Lionclaw explained. "I knew from the first time I saw you." He flicked his tail at his shoulder. "I can tell you wrenched it at one time – it never healed properly. I just reopened your scars for a little fun; I could've crucified you with just that blow to your shoulder."

Stormfire stared up at Lionclaw with a mixture of awe and horror. His brother could pinpoint the spots to attack a cat just by _looking _at them. Stormfire shuddered.

"What are you going to do now?" he challenged. "Kill me?"

Lionclaw's eyes stretched wide. "Kill you?" he meowed. "No. You seem interesting – I'll let you live… for now. Besides, I don't kill – at least not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Stormfire questioned, puzzled. Tornstar and Featherheart had said that Lionclaw killed cats. Were they wrong, or had they lied?

"I don't kill – quickly. My methods over time have… evolved." Lionclaw's eyes darkened, shimmering with a lust for blood.

"I don't understand," Stormfire murmured. "What methods?"

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes, curling his tail around his paws. "Trust me when I tell you – you don't want to know."

Stormfire fell silent, his heart racing. He tried to move his leg, but when he did fiery claws gripped his entire body.

"Don't move," Lionclaw ordered. "You'll only make the injury worse." He circled Stormfire, the look in his gaze unreadable. "While you're immobilized," he said darkly, "why don't we talk for a bit…?"

* * *

><p>"I know." Lionclaw answered, swiping his tongue around his jaws.<p>

Stormfire stared at him in amazement. He'd just told Lionclaw about their relation, and he had known all along? The thought boggled Stormfire's mind. "How?"

Lionclaw glanced away, an unknown emotion shining in his gaze. "You look a lot like our father," he murmured. "That's what I meant when I said that you seem interesting – I knew you had to be related to me somehow."

"Father?" Stormfire echoed. Suddenly realization sprouted inside him. Their father had still been alive when Lionclaw was around! Maybe his brother would tell Stormfire about their family… "What was he like?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lionclaw growled, flicking his tail. His eyes were alight with anger, but his gaze was staring past Stormfire, as if he were lost in the past.

"Oh…" Stormfire murmured, disappointed. "What about our mother?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Lionclaw asked, his eyes now confused. "Isn't she still alive?"

"No." Stormfire answered, his heart twisting with sadness. "She died during my kitting."

Lionclaw's eyes flashed, his ears flattening against his head. "I'm sorry to hear that." He mewed. He flicked his tail at the scars lining Stormfire's body. "How did you come to get those?" he questioned.

Stormfire felt anger well inside him at the mention of his injuries. His heart beat faster, his blood heating. "Things didn't really turn out so well for me after you left." He hissed.

"I can see that." Lionclaw returned, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"You think it's funny?!" Stormfire growled, lashing his tail. "I've been put through horror for things that I didn't even do! All because of you and your dimwitted thirst for blood! I mean, what did you do that was so bad you had to be exiled?"

Lionclaw's pelt began to bristle, and Stormfire saw his muscles stiffen. After a while, his fur began to lie flat again, and he relaxed. "Why don't you start by telling me what they told you?"

"All they told me was that you killed cats in battle," Stormfire explained, "I can understand that being a warrior means that you don't have to kill to win a fight, but why be exiled because of it?"

Lionclaw's pelt bristled again, and his eyes burned with a fire that made Stormfire's heart lurch with fear. "They're lying to you," he hissed, "it's true that I've killed, but not necessarily in battle. Did they tell you why I killed cats?"

"No." Stormfire mewed, confused. There was more to it than what Tornstar and Featherheart had said? _What in StarClan's name happened? _"What did you do?"

"It's complicated." Lionclaw meowed.

"I think I deserve to know."

"I _don't_." Lionclaw growled, the tone of his voice saying that he wanted the subject to be changed. "You should consider yourself lucky that I even shared as much as I did. The only reason you're still alive right now is because you're my kin. If you were any other cat, I'd have slaughtered you by now."

"You would have _tried_," Stormfire snarled, "but you'd be surprised at who would've gotten slaughtered."

"Oh, really?" Lionclaw purred, flicking his tail at Stormfire's wrenched shoulder.

Stormfire felt his ears flush hot with embarrassment. "You got lucky…" he murmured.

"Of course I did." Lionclaw teased.

"You seem rather cheerful." Stormfire remarked. He'd expected his encounter with his brother to be a lot more gruesome, but it turned out he wasn't so bad. "I half expected you to rip my heart out by now."

"I'm in a good mood." Lionclaw explained, stretching his legs. "Anyway, I think it's time I get going." He glanced at the sky, and Stormfire followed his gaze. The sky was a dark shade of purple, dawn only a small while away. Stormfire needed to get back to camp soon before anyone noticed he was missing.

"You're leaving now?" Stormfire asked.

"Yes," Lionclaw answered. "But before I go…" he placed his paws on Stormfire's shoulder, then gave a hard shove.

Stormfire felt fire like the sun race up his shoulder, and he screamed. The pain soon died down, followed by a great relief. Stormfire was left lying on the ground, panting.

"There – all fixed." Lionclaw meowed, his eyes bright with laughter at Stormfire's suffering.

"This is goodbye, then?" Stormfire gasped, struggling to his paws.

"Not a 'goodbye'," Lionclaw corrected, "more like a 'see you later'." He turned around to leave, looking over his shoulder. "I'm glad we had this talk. You almost make me feel bad."

"Feel bad about what?" Stormfire asked.

Lionclaw faced him, an evil glare in his eyes. "That when the time comes, you'll have to die like the others."

And with that, Stormfire's brother padded away, his striped tail disappearing into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it came so late guys. It was kinda hard coming up with this encounter - based on the kind of character Lionclaw is. While I have your attention, there's something I want to address:<strong>

**I've been getting an awful lot of requests from people asking me to join their forums. I realize that I may be a good author to some of you, but there are still areas where I want to improve. So, I'm going to have to ask you guys to reframe from sending me any forum requests until I'm satisfied with my skills as an author. **

**Anyway, shoutout to EpicFaceGurl for her/his continued support on my account. It means a lot! It looks like I'm keeping up with my 'one update per week thing,' I'll see to it that the next update is about _An Unstable Balance_. Until then, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out!**


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

><p>"Crowpelt, you're going against Scarlet." Lionclaw ordered.<p>

Crowpelt's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at Lionclaw skeptically. The black tom flicked his tail. He padded forward in the center of the training clearing, his fur bristling. Scarlet padded forward, her eyes shining and her tail-tip twitching excitedly.

"I realize that you may be upset about what happened to your son," Lionclaw explained, "so now I'm giving you an opportunity to relieve your anger." He settled himself on the ground, watching the two with distant eyes. A warrior sat to his left, a white tom that Applepaw didn't recognize. The tom's amber eyes flickered over the clearing, a sheet of calculation swathed over his face.

"Begin." Lionclaw mewed.

Crowpelt dropped into a crouch almost at once, his claws sliding out from their sheathes, ready to cut through flesh. Scarlet drew her legs into a stance, her eyes shining with a hunger for blood.

Instead of watching the battle, Applepaw turned his attention to Lionclaw. He had been acting strangely ever since he had entered the camp last night. His eyes seemed distant; even now Applepaw could see that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. It was as if a storm of dark thoughts had swarmed his mind.

"You notice it too, eh?"

Applepaw whipped his head around to see Icepaw, her white pelt rippling as she padded up to him. Her ear was torn, but her eyes sparkled like stars nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Applepaw questioned. The last he had seen Icepaw, she'd been out with Flamewave, collecting bedding for Fallingpetal. She had come back rather early; Applepaw had expected it to take far longer than this.

"Flamewave went hunting," Icepaw explained, "she sent me here to train with you guys." Flicking her ears dismissively, she aimed her tail at Lionclaw. "He's been rather distant, hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Applepaw meowed.

"What do you think it's about?" Icepaw asked.

"Heck if I know." Applepaw mewed, training his attention back on the battle being waged. Crowpelt has several tufts of fur missing from his body, and his ear was torn and bleeding. Scarlet had many deep scratches along her flank, blood dribbling from her cuts and onto the floor.

"Looks like Crowpelt is holding his own against that red she-cat," Icepaw remarked, "he must be really upset about Darkpaw's injuries. It serves her right: she nearly beat him to death!"

Applepaw nodded in agreement. The images of Darkpaw's broken body were still vivid in his mind. He cringed as he remembered the deep lacerations that had claimed the black tom's body.

"You okay?" Icepaw asked. Applepaw looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"You went distant there for a second." Icepaw mewed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Applepaw answered. "Just thinking about Darkpaw, that's all." _I should probably go and see if Darkpaw is okay. We may not exactly be friends, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't care. _

"He'll be fine," Icepaw mewed encouragingly. She rested her tail gently on Applepaw's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry."

Applepaw stared at Icepaw in surprise. The she-cat's eyes were soft, warmth gleaming in her gaze. The look she gave seemed so unnatural to what he was used to.

"Thanks." Applepaw said lamely.

"No problem," Icepaw mewed, giving him a small nudge.

"That's enough."

Applepaw gazed up to see that Crowpelt had Scarlet pinned, his claws glistening over her neck. Scarlet hissed furiously, her eyes grim with anger and disbelief. Lionclaw stared at Scarlet with the same distant eyes, but Applepaw thought he saw disappointment dimly alight within their emerald depths.

Crowpelt let Scarlet up, and began padding back slowly toward Applepaw and Icepaw. Applepaw could see that his mentor was limping; one of his legs was badly scratched.

As it looked like everything was over, Scarlet jumped to her paws, eyes shooting lightning. She raced toward Crowpelt, her claws ready to strike.

Icepaw gasped in shock. Applepaw was about to yowl a warning when he saw something flash across the clearing. Lionclaw raced forward, moving faster than anything Applepaw had ever seen before. He slammed into Scarlet, rolling with her along the floor. When all was over with, Applepaw saw that Lionclaw had Scarlet in a hold, restraining her arm in a painful-looking position. Scarlet hissed, thrashing around in the midst of her fury.

"Give it up, Scarlet," Lionclaw growled coldly. "You've lost. Accept your defeat." He began applying pressure on Scarlet's arm, eyes glittering like ice.

Scarlet let out a fierce screech, and fell limp in Lionclaw's grasp. Lionclaw released the she-cat, who scrambled away, her ears flat against her head. Her eyes were wide with fear, her pelt spiked up with horror.

"Go back to camp," Lionclaw ordered, his gaze flickering to Scarlet. "Tell Duststar I'll be there in a moment."

Applepaw gazed at Lionclaw with wide eyes. Crowpelt stepped in front of the apprentices, urging them toward the camp. Applepaw turned and began padding away, but Icepaw was harder to move, her gaze glazed over with horror.

The three cats padded back to camp, Applepaw forcing himself not to look back.

* * *

><p>"Foxdung!" Crowpelt cursed, flicking his ear irritably. Applepaw, Icepaw and the black tom were in the medicine den, Graysky looking over Crowpelt's scratches. "Looks like I won't be going to the Gathering tonight." He glanced at Darkpaw, who was lying asleep in a bed of moss a few tail-lengths away. "At least that means I'll get to spend the night with you and make sure you're okay."<p>

Applepaw was too shocked to listen to his mentor's words. How could he have forgotten about the Gathering? He was going to see Stormfire! This was a chance to report to the silver tom what was going on – not that anything special was going on anyway. Applepaw had meant to tell Stormfire about the events going on in the camp for a while now, but he hadn't seen his striped friend in the Dark Forest for the past few days.

_Well, now he gets to know exactly what's going on here._

* * *

><p>"Goldenstep, Hawkwing, Willowmist, Spottedpelt, Thunderfall, Stormfire, Dapplepaw, and Shadepaw."<p>

"Aw, come on!" Sandpaw whined, lashing his tail crossly. "How come I don't get to go?"

"Too bad!" Dapplepaw teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, don't worry Sandpaw," she mewed smugly, "I'll make sure to tell you all about it when we get back."

Sandpaw stuck his tongue out at Dapplepaw, who laughed with excitement.

"All right, enough." Stormfire meowed sternly, suppressing a purr of amusement. It was nice watching the apprentices – it took Stormfire's mind off what Lionclaw had said just last night.

_When the time comes, you'll have to die like the others. _

The words echoed in Stormfire's mind, making him shiver. Did Lionclaw really care so little about Stormfire? Hurt sparked like a flame in Stormfire's chest. He hadn't expected to feel this way about his enemy, but he couldn't help it.

Stormfire pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. It didn't matter what Lionclaw felt towards him; they would still have to battle when the time came. Brother or not, one of them was going to have to die, and Stormfire had his sights set on it not being him.

"Stormfire!"

Stormfire jerked his head up. Tornstar was standing at the camp entrance, his green eyes glowing in the white light of the full moon, the warriors he had called behind him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Stormfire called back, bounding across the camp. The party set off, racing through the forest, pelts gleaming in the night.

* * *

><p>Stormfire padded into the clearing, his heart thudding with exhaustion. MoonClan and BoulderClan had already arrived, and LeafClan came streaming in just as DarkClan entered.<p>

Cats of DarkClan began dispersing almost at once, mixing in with the crowd. Stormfire saw Dapplepaw and Shadepaw chatting with a group of apprentices. Goldenstep was conversing with a group of she-cats, while Spottedpelt and Thunderfall talked with some MoonClan warriors.

Stormfire pushed through the crowd, scanning the clearing for Applepaw. He couldn't see the ginger tom anywhere. He searched for a while more, before finally giving up. _Where is he?_

Finding an open patch of ground, Stormfire was about to sit down when a cat crashed into him, sending him tumbling in a mess of legs and tail. He let out a shocked cry before scrambling back to his paws, fur hot with anger.

"Sorry!"

Stormfire whipped around to see a silvery-blue she-cat with sky-blue eyes standing before him. Her fur was sleek and soft, and her gaze sparkled as she gazed at Stormfire.

"It's okay," Stormfire seethed, calming down. "It was an accident."

"Whew, that's a relief!" the she-cat exclaimed. "I thought you were going to claw my ears off!"

"What?" Stormfire gaped, confused. What was wrong with this she-cat? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." the she-cat meowed. "It's just that you look scary; I thought that you were the sort of cat that likes picking fights."

"Well, I'm not." Stormfire replied hotly. Cats were already judging him based on his appearance! Couldn't he get a break from everyone accusing him of being a blood-thirsty monster simply because of his scars? "If you're looking for cats that want a fight, you should go talk to BoulderClan."

The silvery she-cat let out a small chuckle, her ears twitching. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Stormfire."

"Oh! Is it because of your pelt?" the she-cat asked.

"What?"

"Well, your pelt is silver, like storm clouds," the she-cat explained, "and your eyes are amber like a fire. Put those together, and you get Stormfire!"

"Sure, whatever." Stormfire meowed. He didn't really know this she-cat, but there was something about her that made his fur lift.

"Anyway, my name is Silverfeather." The silver cat explained. "Can you guess why?"

"No," Stormfire mewed irritably, "but I bet you're going to tell me anyway."

Silverfeather ignored his cutting remark, her eyes still shining. "It's because my pelt is silver – obviously. But the second part is because I have a personality as soft as a feather."

"You should have been named Squirrelmouth." Stormfire hissed. "Because you sure do chat like one."

"Funny!" Silverfeather meowed. "But-"

"Would you two shut up!?" a nearby cat hissed. "I'm trying to listen!"

With a jolt, Stormfire realized that they had been talking for most of the Gathering. The leaders had just finished with their announcements – cats were beginning to disperse.

"Huh, guess it's time to go." Silverfeather mewed. She began padding away, looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you later!" she called to Stormfire, disappearing into the crowd of cats.

Stormfire began padding back to his own Clan, who were grouping together at the edge of the clearing. It was nice to get away from that she-cat Silverfeather – to catch a break from her constant talking.

_Doesn't she know when to shut-up? She's so annoying…_

But as Stormfire thought of the silver blue she-cat's crystal blue eyes and sparkling pelt, he felt a warmth creep along his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I was supposed to update <em>An Unstable Balance<em>, but I'm having a bit of trouble with that story: that's why the update came so late. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It seems as if Stormfire has been bitten by love; and what better day to be in love than Valentine's Day? That being said, happy Valentine's Day! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and what you think of Silverfeather. As a little treat, I will be replying to your reviews...**

**Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out!**


	12. Chapter 10

**splinterclaw - Thanks!**

**Talonstar of MoonClan - So did I; it was a lot of fun to write. I also hope that Lionclaw won't kill Silverfeather, but I'm the only one who knows for sure what'll happen during this story... ;)**

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallbranch for a Clan meeting!"<p>

Applepaw gazed up at Lionclaw with hate sparking in his eyes. _How dare he address this_ _Clan!? _Despite his dark thoughts, Applepaw padded beneath the Tallbranch nonetheless, noticing a few other warriors doing the same. Some cats stayed where they were, seemingly not wanting to dignify Lionclaw's authority by following his orders. They stared up with curious eyes, at least willing to hear what the silver tom had to say.

Applepaw spotted Icepaw padding up to him, sitting next to him with a sidelong glance. Applepaw felt warmed by her presence, and shifted a little closer, uncertainty writhing in his belly. Icepaw didn't protest, but Applepaw noticed a small twitch of her whiskers.

More cats had gathered, most being from Lionclaw's Clan. When everyone was seated, Lionclaw opened his mouth to speak.

"LeafClan!" the silver tom began. "The time has come for me to carry out the rest of my plan. Tomorrow, whilst the sun is in the sky, we shall attack DarkClan!"

Yowls of protest and shock rose from the listening cats, all of them coming from LeafClan warriors. Applepaw could hardly suppress the shock rippling beneath his pelt. There was only one thought racing through his mind – _Stormfire._ _This _was news that the silver tabby could use!

"What reason do you have for such an action?" Sharpfang questioned, his voice rising above the clamor of cats. All cats quieted to let him speak. "DarkClan has done nothing to us: they have not crossed our borders or stolen our prey – they have done nothing worthy of battle!"

Several warriors yowled their agreement. Lionclaw sat perched on the Tallbranch, his gaze unblinking.

"You are right, Sharpfang: DarkClan has done nothing to _you_. But this isn't about you, this is about revenge," Lionclaw's icy green gaze swept over the cats. "I plan to make them pay for what they did to me."

"Have you ever considered what _you _did to _them_?" Icepoppy inquired, lashing her tail. "You caused them unimaginable pain. Not just them, but _us _as well! Why should we even be following you? You're no leader of ours – our leader is Duststar!"

Several warriors yowled their agreement, Applepaw being one of them. Icepoppy had a point – why were they following Lionclaw? But from the cold glittering look in Lionclaw's eyes, Applepaw already knew the answer.

"You're right, I'm not your leader," Lionclaw mewed, flicking his ear irritably. "But I can give you a reason to follow me."

"And what reason would that be?" Honeydawn called.

Lionclaw's eyes darkened, a sinister glare overcoming his composure. He unsheathed his claws and growled: "If you follow my orders, I won't make your own home your prison."

"How exactly can you do that?" Sharpfang hissed, his eyes betraying his smug demeanor. "We can fight you."

Even though Applepaw's heart was thudding with fury, he doubted that they could take Lionclaw and his warriors in a battle. Gazing around the clearing, Applepaw realized that Lionclaw's warriors weren't ruffled, but their eyes shined at the idea of fighting.

"You _can_," Lionclaw hissed, "but that would be a mistake you would greatly regret." The silver tom flicked his tail, and his warriors instantly whipped around, their claws and teeth bared. Their eyes were glistening, and they began pacing menacingly toward the LeafClan warriors.

"Now, you have two options," Lionclaw growled, his eyes as dark as night. "Either you follow my orders, or you _die_."

* * *

><p>Stars twinkled high in the sky, shining brightly against the dark night. Most of the Clan was asleep, all except Stormfire, Thunderheart and Hawkwing – whom were guarding the camp – and Larkfern, whom was just settling down to sleep, her kits letting out smalls mews of protest.<p>

Stormfire chewed thoughtfully on his thrush, gazing distantly ahead of him. However much he tried, he still couldn't get the image of Silverfeather out of his mind. Not only that, but he always felt a strange warming in his chest every time he thought of her…

_What's wrong with me?_ Stormfire thought, the fur along his spine lifting. He stared down at his thrush, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. _I'm thinking about this she-cat so much that I can't even eat! _

Rising to his paws, Stormfire was dimly aware of a cat approaching him. He looked up to see Tornstar standing in front of him, his frame almost a silhouette in the dark of the night.

"What is it?" Stormfire inquired, his curious gaze meeting Tornstar's.

"I'm just checking up on you," Tornstar replied, a bit of concern residing in his emerald eyes. "You seem a bit distant; is everything okay?"

Stormfire glanced away from Tornstar, his fur growing hot as he replied: "I'm fine." _Has my absence really been so obvious to the Clan?_

Tornstar gazed at Stormfire intensely, and Stormfire could see that his leader was skeptical. He knew that Stormfire was hiding something, but he didn't press any further. "If you say so," the brown leader meowed, padding back toward his den.

Stormfire began padding toward the camp entrance and into the forest, distracting thoughts clouding his mind. He needed to take his mind off things, to clear his mind of Silverfeather…

_Stop it! _Stormfire scolded, vigorously shaking his head. He couldn't be having feelings for this she-cat… could he? _But I can't! She's from a different Clan!_ But however much Stormfire replayed this thought in his mind, a small voice always replied back to him: _why should you care? _

Stormfire stopped padding. He glanced around, pricking his ears ever so slightly. It felt like someone was watching him. Stormfire whipped around, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus in the dark. He couldn't make out anything, but he could have sworn he saw the flick of a dark tabby tail as it disappeared from sight.

Stormfire padded more briskly through the forest, not stopping until he was sure that he was a safe distance away from whatever he had seen. Coming to a halt once more, Stormfire realized that his paws had taken him to the MoonClan border. A thicket of shrubs grew close together along the border, swaying gently in the breeze of the night.

"Hi!"

Stormfire flinched, his eyes widening in surprise as he caught sight of who was standing at the border. Silverfeather's silver-blue pelt was vivid in the lack of light, her fur unkempt so that it looked like she was bristling slightly. Her bright blue eyes were shining, glowing with an energy that Stormfire had never seen in a cat before.

"Hey…" Stormfire mumbled, feeling his ears grow hot.

"What are you doing here?" Silverfeather asked. Without waiting for a reply, she continued: "I'm here because I couldn't sleep, though I find it strange that I ended up coming here. Are you here because you couldn't sleep too? That would be a freaky coincidence."

"I'm here because I needed to clear my mind," Stormfire mewed, growing slightly annoyed. It seemed that Silverfeather didn't know when she needed to stop talking. She just rambled on and on… did she ever need to take a breath?

"Really? What's on your mind?" Silverfeather pressed.

"Nothing," Stormfire mewed quickly, feeling his ears flush again. "Just… thinking, that's all."

"Come on! We're friends, you can tell me," Silverfeather meowed. "We are friends, right?"

"Sure," Stormfire mewed. He didn't really like the situation at hand here, he felt awkward. No words came to his mind each time Silverfeather stopped talking, and his heart was pounding.

"That's good!" Silverfeather exclaimed. "I don't really have too many friends in MoonClan, most cats find me annoying."

_I wonder why,_ Stormfire thought sarcastically.

"Do _you _find me annoying?"

_Very,_ a small voice inside Stormfire's mind growled, but he didn't dare say it out loud. The look in Silverfeather's eyes told Stormfire what he should say. He was about to mew something when the snap of a twig sounded a faint distance away.

"Bye!" Silverfeather mewed quickly, before whipping around and dashing back toward the MoonClan camp.

Stormfire whipped around, searching for what had made the sound. He caught a flash of a dappled pelt fly by before disappearing behind a tree.

Intrigued, Stormfire padded toward where the sound had come from. He stopped by the tree he had seen the pelt fly by, and a scent reached his mouth: Blossom!

What was the calico she-cat doing out so late at night? Sniffing harder, Stormfire realized that there was a scent trail…

Following the trail, Stormfire set off into the forest, StarClan only knowing what he would find.

* * *

><p><strong>Reader, meet suspense. I'll leave you two alone...<strong>

**I've been waiting to post this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think Stormfire will find...**

**Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Talon - Thank you very much, buddy! Your support is greatly appreciated. The story is far from over, but I won't make it too long...**

**splinterclaw - Eh, I'm just practicing for an upcoming romance story I'm planning - most likely scheduled to be released around this Summer. I know the story has been kind of sluggish, but don't worry, it'll kick off. The rest of it should be pretty bloody, but don't worry, my romance story will make this seem like a fairytale. :)**

**Spottedmist - You mad, bruh?**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SUGGESTIVE CONTENT (IT'S RATED "T" FOR A REASON). IF YOU'RE IMMATURE OR MAY FIND SOME OF THE FOLLOWING OFFENSIVE, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE TOLERATED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

Stormfire ears were twitching as he kept his nose low to the ground, tracking Blossom's scent. The night air was still as could be, complete silence coiling itself around the forest. Stars twinkled in the sky, very dimly illuminating the forest floor.

Stormfire drew in a breath, catching another whiff of Blossom's scent. It was clear that she had gone this way, but a little further up the path her scent trail twisted through a tight canopy of trees. Flicking his tail, Stormfire trotted forward. Blossom's scent continued for a few foxlengths more before stopping abruptly.

Stormfire looked around, confused. The she-cat's scent couldn't just vanish. She _had _to be around here somewhere, but where could she be?

A flash of fur whipped past Stormfire, gone in the same instant it had appeared. Another pelt raced after it, wind ruffling Stormfire's fur as the two silhouettes sprinted away.

Stormfire tried to sniff at the two cats' scents, but all he picked up was the smell of bracken ladden with excitement. Whoever these cats were, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Intrigued, Stormfire followed the trail, easily finding the path the two cats had taken by the wrecked undergrowth they'd left in their wake. Stormfire knew he shouldn't be snooping in on these cats – whatever was going on was none of his business – but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was important.

Reaching the end of the trail, Stormfire crouched low to the ground, fixing his amber eyes on the two cats that were mere fox-lengths away. It was too dark to see clearly whom the two cats were, and the scent of bracken hung amid among their fur.

_Whomever these cats are, they're smart,_ Stormfire remarked, noting that these cats probably didn't want anyone picking up their scent. Were they rogues, or were they just cats that had gotten lost in the forest?

Stormfire pricked his ears, listening intently. The two cats had begun to talk, their voices no more than hushed whispers.

"…you," a voice whispered, sounding like it belonged to a she-cat.

"…love you…" the second voice sounded, clearly belonging to a tom.

_Huh, it's just a couple having a night out,_ Stormfire realized, flicking an ear. He should get back home, he shouldn't be invading these cats' privacy. The silver tabby was about to turn and head back toward camp when he saw a familiar flash of green eyes…

_Blossom!_

What was the calico doing out here? She had a _mate!?_ Storm clouds of questions instantly hung over Stormfire's mind, coiling themselves around his brain. He strained to catch more of the conversation – Blossom and the tom were still talking.

"…tomorrow?" Blossom asked, her green eyes stretching wide with surprise. Her tail-tip twitched, and she kneaded the ground with her paws.

"Yes, tomorrow," the tom answered.

_What's happening tomorrow? _Stormfire inquired, flicking his tail in frustration. He couldn't lean in any further to hear the cat's conversation – he was practically on the verge of falling on his face. It didn't matter anyway, the two cats had stopped talking – they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Stormfire suppressed a sigh of frustration. Whatever Blossom was discussing with the tom, it was over and done with now. Besides, Stormfire decided that he really should get going. He knew the look in the two cats' eyes all too well, and he figured what would happen next was _really _none of his business.

Trotting briskly back to camp, Stormfire settled himself in his nest, thinking hard. _What was happening tomorrow? And who was the tom that Blossom had been talking to?_

Suddenly weary, Stormfire sunk slowly into sleep, darkness clouding his vision.

* * *

><p>Stormfire's eyes flew open, darting from side to side to scan his surroundings. He was in a barren landscape, arid dirt stretching as far as the eye could see. Swiveling his head, Stormfire caught sight of a small flower swaying only a few fox-lengths away. Its petals were a blood-red, the stalk being black with intense sharp thorns growing from the stem.<p>

Stormfire blinked in confusion. He knew he was dreaming, but what kind of dream was this? He stiffened as he saw a faded image begin to condense, a shining mass of yellow light gathering to form a golden pelt.

"Featherheart?" Stormfire whispered, blinking with a mixture of confusion, dread, and excitement. He was warmed by Featherheart's presence, but she usually only ever showed up in his dreams to give him a warning of some kind.

"Hey, Stormfire," Featherheart meowed, twitching her whiskers. Her sky-blue eyes were shining, stars glittering in her beautiful golden fur.

"What is this?" Stormfire asked his golden friend, his fur bristling with apprehension. He waited for Featherheart to give him an answer, tension in his muscles.

"A great darkness is coming," Featherheart murmured. "I fear that you may not be ready to face the challenges ahead."

"Is the challenge Lionclaw?" Stormfire mewed, his heart racing. "I'm more than ready to take him on!"

Featherheart's eyes lit briefly with amusement, but heartbeats later they went dark. "It's not Lionclaw," she growled, "but something almost equally as dreadful." She flicked her tail at the flower, which had begun to grow, its stalk raising high above Stormfire's head. Branches reached outward from the stalk, the flower's petals becoming leaves, the thorns growing to bones that twisted from black bark. What once was a flower was now a huge black tree.

"Not all things are what they seem," Featherheart warned, "even those that propose beauty have a dark side – what brings glamor can also bring devastation and death."

As Featherheart spoke, countless small holes had begun to rip apart the bark of the tree, their chasms being filled with eyes. They were all either amber or blue, all of them turning their attention on Stormfire.

The silver tabby choked in horror, his heart thudding in his chest. He stood frozen as the bones sticking from the tree rushed forward and struck him, his flesh splitting as the weapons forced their way through his body. Blood sprayed from the wounds, a red shade pooling rapidly around the silver tabby. He gasped in pain – agony gripped him like lightning, incinerating every fiber of his being. He could feel the bone branching outward inside of him – the blades coiling themselves around his organs. The bones then began to retract into the tree, taking Stormfire with them.

The tabby could only scream in horror as a great rift opened up to swallow him, the bones pulling him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! A bloody, gory chapter with minimal love! The next - the chapter with the battle - will be far more intense! Until then, I will see you guys, when I flippin' see you guys!<strong>

**Toxic out!**


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

* * *

><p>Stormfire's eyes opened, blinking until they were used to the bright sunshine that poured into the camp. Pushing himself to his paws, Stormfire trotted outside.<p>

Some cats were eating, while others were filing out of camp. Hollyfur was giving out orders, her green gaze sweeping over the cats as she spoke.

Stormfire picked himself a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sat down to eat. He figured that once he was done he could ask Hollyfur for something to do.

Swiping the scraps of prey off his jaws, Stormfire groomed his pelt. He worked carefully around his scars, giving a disdainful sniff at the exposed flesh.

"Stormfire!"

Stormfire looked up to see that Tornstar standing at the top of the Rockhill. He leaped down to approach Stormfire, a bright light in his eyes.

"What is it, Tornstar?" Stormfire inquired, rising to his paws. Tornstar stopped a few tail-lengths in front of the silver tom, sitting with his tail curled over his paws.

"Come on, I want to go for a walk," Tornstar meowed, jerking his head toward the camp entrance.

Stormfire blinked in surprise. Tornstar wanted to spend time with him? Stormfire narrowed his eyes, suspicion burning in their amber depths. "What's the catch?"

Tornstar's eyes widened, hurt gleaming in his gaze. "Why should there have to be a catch? I just wanted to spend some time with you as a friend."

Stormfire sighed. He hadn't meant to upset Tornstar, but he still had some trust issues with the brown tom. He flicked Tornstar on the ear to take the sting off his words, leading the way over to the camp entrance.

Before the two walked through the bramble tunnel, Tornstar stopped in front of Hollyfur. The black she-cat was still giving orders – several clanmates were crowded around her.

"Stormfire and I are going for a walk," the brown tom meowed, "you're in charge until we get back."

Hollyfur dipped her head. Nodding curtly to Stormfire, Tornstar led the way through the camp entrance. Stormfire followed, wary of the curious looks that bore into his back.

Tornstar pulled ahead a few fox-lengths – Stormfire having to catch up to him. The two trekked in silence, each searching for something to say. Opening his mouth, Stormfire caught scent of a squirrel. The brown creature was digging among the undergrowth, searching for acorns.

Dropping into a crouch, Stormfire crept forward on silent paws. He was aware of Tornstar watching him with intent green eyes. Seeing his chance, Stormfire pounced, landing on the squirrel. He killed it cleanly with a quick bite to the neck, then turned back toward Tornstar, his eyes shining.

"Great catch," the leader congratulated. "I remember when I first taught you to hunt."

"So do I," Stormfire meowed, catching the amusement in his mentor's gaze. "I was terrible." Memories of his first hunt flooded Stormfire's mind. It was true – he'd been awful at it. It'd taken him almost half a moon just to get the crouch right, let alone catch actual prey.

"Come on, let's continue." Tornstar padded off, leaving Stormfire to bury his prey and catch up to him.

It was sunhigh by the time Stormfire and Tornstar had decided to conclude their hunt. They'd caught an admirable sum of prey – a couple of mice, a pigeon, and Stormfire's squirrel.

The two were padding back to camp, their mouths full of prey. Stormfire couldn't help but feel a rush of friendliness toward Tornstar – maybe the brown wasn't so bad after all.

"This should be enough food for the whole Clan," Stormfire commented, his voice muffled by his squirrel and pigeon. "Do you think we could have a feast?"

"Sure," Tornstar replied, his emerald eyes glowing. "It sure would increase some moral around the camp."

Stormfire nodded. He couldn't wait to return to camp. Despite his meal only that morning, he was quite hungry.

"Do you think I'm being too hard?"

"What?" Stormfire mewed, his eyes flickering toward Tornstar. The leader had a questioning look in his eye, his fur smelling of uncertainty.

"The Clan," Tornstar repeated. "Do you think I'm putting too much stress on them with the extra patrols?"

"You're only doing what you think is best," Stormfire comforted. He had to admit that the extra work was a bit overwhelming. The extra patrols were taking their toll on the warriors, Stormfire had noticed that lately they'd been less attentive and focused due to lack of sleep. The same was going for the apprentices; the task of reinforcing the dens and entrance had taken time away from their training.

"You didn't answer my question," Tornstar remarked. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'".

Stormfire felt guilt pierce him like a thorn. He was about to mew something when a familiar scent hit his nose.

LeafClan!

Stormfire stopped, his fur bristling. What was LeafClan doing on DarkClan territory? Setting down his food, Stormfire tasted the air. Beneath the LeafClan scent, he could also smell the salty tang of blood. LeafClan wasn't alone – they was another group of cats with them.

Stormfire turned to Tornstar. The leader dropped his mice and scented the air, and almost at once his fur bristled.

"Go to camp!" he hissed, shoving Stormfire forward. "Tell them we're being attacked! Go _now!_"

Stormfire took off, speeding through the forest. He couldn't help but remember the terror in Tornstar's eyes as he told him to run. _Has Lionclaw finally decided to attack us?_ The thought sent shivers down Stormfire's spine. He'd remembered his brother's razor-sharp claws, and the strong scent of blood could only mean that he had a group of cats just like him. _Great StarClan! Has he formed a Clan!? _

Seeing the camp entrance, Stormfire crashed through the bramble tunnel, some of the thorns scraping against his skin. All his clanmates turned toward him curiously, blinking their eyes in confusion.

"What's up with you?" Blazefur asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We're being invaded!" Stormfire gasped, his chest burning from all the running. "Defend the camp!"

Everyone jumped up at once, their fur bristling and claws unsheathed. Willowmist and Watersplash rushed to protect the nursery, forming a line in front of the den. Cloudheart was protecting the nursery. All other warriors stood guarding the entrance, fire in their eyes.

Glancing around, Stormfire could see that there were no apprentices. _Probably gone off with their mentors,_ he thought despairingly. With so few cats in the camp, it was likely that they'd be outnumbered.

Stormfire flicked his ears – he could hear pawsteps. Tensing his muscles, he was relieved when he saw Tornstar crash through, followed by Hawkwing, Goldenstep, Cedarpelt, Thunderfall, Eagleheart and the apprentices. The party whipped around, forming a line at the camp entrance.

More sounds of pawsteps were coming from outside the camp, but these steps were heavier and quicker. Heartbeats later, cat crashed through, growls emanating from their throats. Stormfire gasped as a black tom slammed into him, its red eyes burning like lava.

Rolling with the impact, Stormfire clawed the black tom across the head, a shade of red spraying from the wound. The black tom hissed and threw Stormfire off, his strength surprising.

Stormfire hardly had time to recover before his opponent slammed his paw into his side. Stormfire felt the breath rush out of him, followed by fire sparking in his chest. He was flipped over, and found the black tom smiling wickedly as he stood over him, his claws soaked in blood.

_What kinds of cats are these!? _Stormfire thought, terror swirling itself around him. _The way they're fighting, and the bloodlust in their eyes… _

Stormfire pushed the tom off him, horror forming a pit in his stomach as he took in the scene around him.

They were losing.

Hawkwing and Eagleheart were fighting side by side, but they were bleeding heavily, their bodies covered in gashes. Cedarpelt was pinned beneath a dark-brown tom, trying viciously to set herself free.

Racing forward, Stormfire was about to help Cedarpelt when another cat leaped on top of him. Stormfire felt sharp claws dig into his back, and he couldn't help himself from hissing in pain. Twisting his head, the tabby locked eyes with his attacker.

_Lionclaw!_

Lionclaw's green eyes widened as he realized he was standing over his brother. The light of battle instantly vanished from his gaze, replaced with a mixture of sorrow, hatred and confusion. Stormfire's brother shut his eyes, pinning his ears against his head as if he were hearing some loud noise. Seeing his chance to escape, Stormfire wiggled free from Lionclaw's grasp, colliding with the cat that had Cedarpelt pinned.

The two rolled over on the ground in a flurry of teeth and claws. Red droplets flew here and there, blood saturating the soil. The two broke apart, Stormfire bleeding heavily from deep gashes along his flank. His whole body burned – some of his scars had been reopened.

Hissing, Stormfire readied himself for another attack, but it never came. The brown tom's head perked up, and he raced away through the camp entrance with a whisk of his tail.

The rest of the opposite's battle party followed, leaving the severely damaged camp behind them. In a matter of heartbeats they were all gone.

Stormfire felt lava wrap itself around his heart. Did they think they could away with an attack like that so easily? Stormfire raced after the retreating Clan, anger propelling him forward. He thought he heard a warning yowl from Tornstar, but he ignored it.

Crashing through the bramble tunnel, Stormfire pelted for the LeafClan border. Bushes and trees whizzed past him in a blur – him being completely oblivious to his surroundings. He hardly stopped himself from crossing into LeafClan – he knew that if he fought, it'd be a battle that he wouldn't win.

Growling, let out a furious yowl, all his hatred being released in one screech. He slumped to the floor, breathing heavily from his run.

"You look terrible."

Stormfire jerked his head upward to see Lionclaw sitting with tail wrapped around his paws at the LeafClan border. His green eyes were still glazed, showing that same confused look he shown in the battle.

"I _hate_ you," Stormfire hissed, his voice dripping with poison.

Lionclaw didn't say anything, but Stormfire thought he saw a small spark of hurt flash in his brother's gaze. _Good! _

"I need you to do me a favor," Lionclaw mewed, his tail swishing in the grass. "It's important."

"Why should I do _anything _for you!?" Stormfire growled, hardly stopping himself from ripping his brother's throat out. He'd just attacked a Clan, and now he was asking favors?!

"Meet me at the Gathering place tonight," Lionclaw meowed, "I have something to discuss with you." Without waiting for a reply, he swiveled around and padded away, leaving Stormfire to stare after him.

Whipping around with a hiss, Stormfire stalked back to camp, his mind a whirling frenzy. _He led an attack on your Clan! What does he want to discuss? Should I go see him? Why is he so evil!?_

* * *

><p>Pushing through the camp entrance, Stormfire was greeted with the sound of sorrow and turmoil filling the camp. Cats were pacing this way and that, snarling and lashing their tails.<p>

"Why would LeafClan do something like this?" Thunderfall growled, slashing the dirt with his claws. "We've done nothing to deserve this!"

"I don't think it was just LeafClan," Spottedpelt commented, flicking her ear. "There was another group of cats with them – they smelled like they came from Twolegplace."

"Who cares who was involved?" Hawkwing hissed, his fur bristling wildly. "They _attacked_ us! For no reason whatsoever! We shouldn't be standing here, we should be getting revenge!"

"And get shredded even more?" Stormfire piped up, stalking over to the brown tabby tom. "I know you're upset, Hawkwing, but we can't just blindly leap into battle."

Hawkwing didn't say anything, but there was a fire in his eyes.

"Where's Cloudheart?" Stormfire inquired, gazing around the camp. He couldn't see the white she-cat anywhere.

"She went to go collect herbs," Goldenstep reported, jerking her head toward the camp entrance.

"Why?" Stormfire asked, tilting his head to the side. "Don't we have enough herbs here?"

"We _did_," Willowmist snarled, flicking her tail disdainfully at the medicine den. "But those foxhearts destroyed _everything_!"

Stormfire choked, a pit forming itself in his stomach. LeafClan destroyed all their herbs?

"That's not all," Blazefur mewed. "They demolished all are prey, too."

"Where's Tornstar?" Stormfire asked, his voice shaking with worry. Had Lionclaw taken the brown tom hostage? The thought sent shivers down Stormfire's spine, making his heart tremble.

"He's over there – dying," Willowmist pointed with her tail to a broken brown body lying a few foxlengths away.

"He's _dying_?" Stormfire mewed incredulously, gawking at Willowmist. He raced over to the brown tom and crouched over him, his eyes raking over the deep gashes that lined Tornstar's body. He was still breathing, but the stench of death hung heavily in the vicinity.

"Tornstar?" Stormfire whispered, gently prodding his mentor with his paw. Tornstar wearily opened his eyes, recognition and relief flooding his gaze at the sight of Stormfire. The brown tom tried to mew something, but a mouthful of blood came up instead.

"We need to start rebuilding the camp!" Stormfire called, turning to each warrior that was in the camp. "Where's Blossom and Brick?" He mewed, noticing he couldn't find the two.

"They went hunting," Eagleheart responded.

"Will you take another party to restock the pile?" Stormfire asked. Eagleheart nodded, gathering Willowmist and Hawkwing. The three filed out of camp, their fur swishing through the bramble tunnel.

"The apprentices can start rebuilding all the dens," Stormfire decided, gazing around. Each den had been destroyed, scraps of ivy tendrils and bramble lying scattered in the camp. "Goldenstep, can you organize another hunting party? The Clan needs to be well fed."

"Of course," Goldenstep meowed, taking Blazefur and Watersplash.

"The rest can lead a border along the LeafClan boundary," Stormfire ordered. Warriors streamed out of camp, their tails whisking behind them.

_We'll grow back, _Stormfire told himself, helping Spottedpelt pick up some bundles of dislodged moss. _Slowly but surely, and this time we'll be stronger._

* * *

><p>Stormfire pelted through the forest, trees and bushes whizzing by in a blur. Stars twinkled in the night sky, a cold breeze whispering in the dark.<p>

_I shouldn't be doing this,_ Stormfire reflected, feeling guilt prick his heart. He was going to see Lionclaw.

Questions that he wanted to ask his brother bubbled in Stormfire's mind, lightning raging inside his head. _Don't worry, _he told himself, shaking his head to clear it. _They'll all be answered tonight._

Reaching the Gathering Hollow, Stormfire leaped in, almost instantly spotting his silver brother standing in the center.

"You actually showed up!" Lionclaw mewed happily, his eyes brightening with joy.

"What do you want?" Stormfire hissed, anger suddenly wreathing around him. His blood was boiling, the heat radiating from his body unbearable.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Lionclaw meowed, flicking his ear irritably.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Lionclaw was silent for a few moments, his gaze dropping to the ground. Finally, he spoke. "I feel conflicted," he admitted. "The voices in my head keep telling me to kill you."

"Voices in your head?" Stormfire inquired, feeling his stomach clench. "Are you crazy?"

"I prefer the term 'insane'," Lionclaw corrected. "Anyway, the point is, I don't want to kill you – which is why I'm making this proposal."

"What proposal?" Stormfire questioned, his heart quickening. Did Lionclaw want something, or was he going to give Stormfire something for something else in exchange?

"I want you to join my Clan."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry I went dark for a while there - school. But don't worry; three day weekend! This gives me time to work more on my stories! What do you guys think of Lionclaw's proposal? Should Stormfire accept? Another Dabble coming out today, so stay tuned!<strong>

**Toxic out!**


	15. Chapter 13

**catbooklover2004 - Why not? He is his brother after all. Wouldn't you join him?**

**Spottedmist - What's wrong with being insane? I myself find mental disorders (narcolepsy, multiple personalities) to be extremely interesting and cool.**

**Talon - Thank you very much.**

**Guest - Thank you! I realized that Lionclaw kind of seemed bland (only being evil and all) so I added some traits to him. The voices was one of them - I think they add a nice conflict to his thinking. You really think I don't have a lot of typos? Every time I proof read: typo, typo, typo. I don't know about making the chapters longer - that 2,600 words chapter took about two hours to word correctly. I'll try, though (not on this chapter).**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

Stormfire choked, disbelief and shock leaving him frozen to the ground.

"Join you?" he gawked, his heart singing in his ears. The idea sounded wonderful and terrible at the same time. Of course Stormfire didn't want to kill the only remnant of his family, but he couldn't betray his Clan either.

"Think about it," Lionclaw insisted. "We could rule together – you'd have all the power you could ever want." The tabby's green eyes were glittering, shining like the stars that hung in the sky.

"Why should I?" Stormfire meowed, his voice more questioning than angry. "I don't want to betray my Clan."

"The same Clan that did that to you!?" Lionclaw hissed, flicking his tail at the markings that lined Stormfire's body. "If you ask me, it's them that have betrayed you."

Stormfire felt sudden fury ignite in his belly at his brother's words. "You did this to me, not my Clan!"

Lionclaw shifted his paws uncomfortably – Stormfire could see his brother was starting to shake. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

"Listen," Lionclaw began, padding toward Stormfire. Stormfire stared at the smoky tom, an amber inferno blazing in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lionclaw persisted, his voice carrying a slight tremble. "You remind me so much of our father – Graystorm. I've already hurt our parents, I don't want to hurt you, too."

Stormfire's eyes stretched wide. Lionclaw's eyes were full of emotion, Stormfire could see him struggling to contain himself.

"I…" Stormfire stammered, unsure of what he should say. He felt emotion himself rising inside of him. Most of them were compelling him to accept Lionclaw's offer, but others were telling him to walk away. Stormfire was silent for a while before finally speaking.

"How about this," he offered. "I'll _consider _your proposal on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" Lionclaw questioned, sounding uncertain.

"You have to stay here with me and answer any question I have."

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes, seemingly taking in what Stormfire had suggested. Finally, after a few moments, he nodded.

"Okay, ask me anything you want."

"What were our parents like?" Stormfire inquired, feeling his heart thunder in his chest. He had plenty more questions to ask, but for now the most important was getting to know his mother and father.

"Well," Lionclaw mewed, looking thoughtful. "Our mom was kind of shrewd – she was generally always the serious one. She knew how to have fun, but for the most part it was all work.

"Our father was amazing. He was the comical one – always seeing the bright side to any situation. He would spend a lot of time with me: taking me hunting or just going for a walk through the forest."

Stormfire could feel sudden envy drifting inside him. He expelled it, unwilling to let it show. He moved on to the next question, feeling his heart pound faster and faster with each passing second.

"Why did you attack us today?"

"This is a war," Lionclaw scoffed, flicking his ear with amusement. "If I'm going to win, then I'll need you as weak as possible."

"So, what?" Stormfire snarled, feeling anger course through his veins. "Are you going to kill us all?"

"Except you, of course," Lionclaw smiled, his eyes darkening a little. "I have some special plans for you, if all goes well."

"And what would those plans be?" Stormfire asked, feeling sudden fear crawl along his spine. The sinister composure that took hold of his brother seemed horrifying – what did he plan to do with Stormfire?

"You'll find out when I win," Lionclaw purred. His gaze grew serious, eyes hardening until they seemed to be made of ice. "Now, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"When the time comes – if I fail – will you have it in you to kill me?"

Stormfire fell silent, the blood in his veins freezing solid, chills rippling down his spine. He didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Lionclaw purred. He padded a little closer to Stormfire, and settled in the grass, green eyes meeting amber. "You might not have what it takes to kill me… but I'll have what it takes to kill _you_."

Stormfire's blood ran even colder, and he couldn't stop himself from gasping with hurt and shock. All he could do was stare into his brother's eyes, two green voids now empty of emotion.

"B-but you said you wouldn't," Stormfire stammered. His heart was pounding, blood roaring in his ears.

"I said I _didn't want to_," Lionclaw growled, a fire beginning to glow in his emerald eyes. "That doesn't mean I won't. For example…"

Stormfire gasped as Lionclaw leapt on top of him, the smoky tom unsheathing his claws and tracing them along Stormfire's throat. Stormfire tried to wiggle free, but Lionclaw had a firm grip on him. Terror racing through him, he stared, helpless, into his brother's eyes.

"See, right now I could kill you," he meowed, pricking Stormfire's throat with his claws. Lionclaw's eyes grew distant, a crazed look overcoming his features. "With one flick of my claws, I could end your life. I could have your essence pour from your throat, your soul slowly leak away as you bleed on the ground."

Stormfire didn't speak, words refused to come from his mouth. His breath was quickening, small clouds billowing in the dark air.

"I _don't want_ to kill you," Lionclaw went on, his eyes still distant. "But I still could." Lionclaw flicked his claws along Stormfire's throat, just enough to break the skin. Stormfire gasped, horror casing itself around in an instant.

Lionclaw released his brother, whom stared at him with wretched eyes. There was a split on his neck, but his throat was still intact – only a thin trail of blood leaked from the cut. Lionclaw stared at his paw, licking the blood with a look of dark satisfaction.

Stormfire shivered – Lionclaw really _was _insane. Stormfire backed away a few paces, trying to put distance between him and Lionclaw.

"You're crazy!" Stormfire hissed, timidly rubbing the cut on his neck with his tail.

"I told you I prefer 'insane'," Lionclaw retorted, his fur fluffing. His green eyes were two blazing suns, the heat emanating from his pelt resembling that of the sun.

"What's wrong with you?" Stormfire breathed, his voice trembling.

"I've already given you the answer to that question," Lionclaw snarled, baring sharp fangs. "Now, I suggest you go back to your Clan before I really _do _kill you."

Stormfire stared hard at his brother, a challenging and burning look in his gaze. Finally, after a few moments, he padded away, leaving Lionclaw to stand on his own in the Gathering Hollow.

Stormfire padded silently back to the camp, a great weariness overcoming him as he passed through the bramble tunnel. He settled down in his nest, and almost at once his eyes closed as he sank into sleep.

* * *

><p>Howls and turmoil filled Stormfire's ears as his eyes flew open. He was in the clearing of his camp, rain pouring down while lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the world every few heartbeats.<p>

_What's going on!? _Stormfire thought as thunder crackled in the distance. He could hear the sound of wailing faintly above the chaos, and moments later he realized the noise was coming from the nursery.

Panic seized Stormfire with icy claws, making him shiver. Was a queen kitting – and in this kind of weather? Whipping around, Stormfire caught sight of a white tabby pelt, blue eyes sparking with worry as she raced to the nursery.

_Cloudheart?_

The she-cat looked younger, her short legs whizzing as she raced away.

_I must be dreaming_.

Padding forward, Stormfire entered the nursery, walking right through the cats that stood anxiously in the camp. Once inside, he saw a black she-cat lying on her side, a small gray kit kneading her belly as it mewed hungrily.

Stormfire watched on in silence as Cloudheart – probably Cloudpaw at the time – gathered some scattered herbs that lay on the nursery floor.

"Alright, Shadowfur, you're done," Cloudpaw meowed, turning to exit the den. She looked over her shoulder once more, then disappeared from sight.

Stormfire stared down at Shadowfur and the gray kit that lay at her belly. He somehow felt deeply attached to the black she-cat – for reasons he couldn't explain. Pricking his ears, Stormfire realized Shadowfur was speaking.

"It seems my time has come," Shadowfur whispered, nuzzling the gray kit. "I hope you grow to become big and strong just like your father – he would have loved to see you grow and become an outstanding warrior."

Stormfire could feel his heart beating faster, his blood raging through his body.

"Looks like there's quite a storm raging outside," Shadowfur remarked, gazing up at the dark gray clouds that pelted down rain. Another flash of lightning blazed in the distance, thunder shaking the earth.

"No doubt it'll continue throughout your life – after everything your brother did," Shadowfur went on, a deep sorrow in her eyes. "I hope you don't make the same mistake he did."

Stormfire's breath caught in his throat, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He already knew who this cat was, and he curled up against her, pressing his nose into her sweet-smelling fur. He knew that Shadowfur couldn't feel or smell him, but it comforted him to lay next to her anyway. He could smell blood in the air – Shadowfur was dying.

Shadowfur turned her head, seemingly looking straight into Stormfire's eyes. She was really looking outside the den at the thick clouds, at the rain that poured down from the sky. The light in the she-cat's eyes was fading, but her gaze seemed thoughtful nonetheless. As Shadowfur spoke her final words Stormfire could felt his world explode with emotion.

"I'll name you Stormkit."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, surprise! Got another chapter in. The next will probably involve Silverfeather - I want to establish her character some more. I also need to give Blossom and Brick more screen time. I'll plan out the next chapter, but no guarantees it'll be bloody. <strong>

**I'm starting something new and kind of scary to me - I'm giving you guys a chance to meet me (online). I do play Xbox, so if you want to talk to me or something you could shoot me a friend request or party invite - PM me and I'll give you my gamertag, or vice versa (I do have a mic). I just wanted to use this as a chance to meet you guys.**

**Anyway, until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

**Toxic out.**


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

><p>Stormfire was helping repair the apprentices' den when Tornstar approached him, a weary look in his eyes. His whole form seemed to emphasize his fatigue. Stormfire guessed that the brown tom was thinking about how to tell the Clan that Lionclaw had returned. Sure enough, that's what was on the leader's mind.<p>

The two now sat at the back of Tornstar's den, deep in conversation about what they should do.

"When do you think I should tell them?" Tornstar pressed, his eyes searching Stormfire's for guidance. The brown tom's fur was bristling.

"Soon," Stormfire replied. Tornstar needed to tell the Clan before they figured it out for themselves. It wouldn't look good for it to appear that Tornstar had kept secrets from them. "As soon as possible. Today would be great."

"But we're still shaken by the battle," Tornstar fussed, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want panic to spread."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Stormfire mewed, flicking his tail toward the clearing to the camp. "Just keep lying to them? Lionclaw's bound to attack again soon – if the Clan is to properly prepare itself, then it needs to know what it's up against!"

"I know!" Tornstar fretted, looking flustered. "I just… I need to time to think." He heaved a sigh, then motioned with his tail for Stormfire to leave.

Stormfire got to his paws and padded for the entrance. Before he left, he turned and mewed, "You can ignore this all you want to Tornstar, but that doesn't mean it's going to go away."

Leaping down the outcrop of rock, Stormfire padded over to Hollyfur, who was piling twigs for the nursery. She looked up when Stormfire approached, her gaze questioning.

"I'd like to go hunting, if that's okay with you," Stormfire meowed, flicking his tail toward the camp entrance. He needed time think; his mind was chaos.

Hollyfur stared Stormfire in the eyes, intensity dripping from their depths. Finally, she nodded. Stormfire turned around and trotted toward the bramble entrance, pushing his way through.

* * *

><p>A faint squeal lingered in the air as Stormfire gave a vole a swift bite to the neck. He picked the creature up by its tail, then buried it by the roots of a nearby gnarled tree.<p>

Setting himself by his prey, the silver tabby began contemplating all that had happened in the past few days:

Lionclaw had attacked, and then proposed a position for Stormfire in his Clan. Stormfire didn't know whether or not he should accept or decline his brother's offer. It was a bit much to ask a warrior to betray his Clan; Stormfire didn't want to be remembered as a traitor; he wanted to be a legend that'd be passed down. Could he be an even greater legend in Lionclaw's Clan? Maybe he preferred to be remembered as the warrior that slaughtered an entire Clan of cats by his kin's side?

Stormfire shook his head. No, he wouldn't join his brother's Clan. It would destroy everything he'd worked for, everything he'd been through. He'd gotten this far, why mess it up with a simple decision?

_I'm not joining him… _Stormfire told himself, getting to his paws. He'd made his final decision. He had to find some way to tell Lionclaw; what was the best way? He couldn't wait until the next Gathering; that'd be too long…

_Should I go tell him myself…? _Stormfire thought, narrowing his eyes. _Inside the LeafClan camp? _

What was the harm? Lionclaw had taken over the Clan, he'd make sure that Stormfire entered and left safely… wouldn't he? They were brothers, for StarClan's sake!

Collecting himself, Stormfire began padding toward the LeafClan border, his fur beginning to lift with apprehension. With a twinge of guilt, he realized he was glad that Lionclaw had commandeered LeafClan; it'd be impossible to travel into the enemy's territory otherwise.

Reaching the border, Stormfire gingerly stepped over the scent line. LeafClan scent was mingled with the odors of Lionclaw and his cats, almost making Stormfire retch. He pinned his ears to his head and continued onward.

The trees grew thick in LeafClan territory; too thick for Stormfire's liking. In DarkClan territory, trees grew rather widespread. Stormfire couldn't help but feel concealed in such dense plant growth.

Finally, the LeafClan entrance came into view. Stormfire winced at the way the gnarled roots of the tree wrapped themselves protectively around the entire camp. If it came to it, leading an attack on LeafClan's camp would be difficult, if possible at all.

Before he could even come within a few foxlengths of the entrance, two guards let out a warning yowl. In a matter of moments, Stormfire was surrounded, cats hissing from either side of him.

Stormfire glanced around, his fur prickling with fear. He hadn't expected such hostility over one cat. These cats looked as if they'd rip him to shreds over the slightest twitch; their claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

The cats parted as a shape began padding through, dipping their heads. Stormfire squinted his eyes, his gaze raking over a smoky silver pelt, green eyes, and long, razor-sharp claws.

Lionclaw.

"Brother!" The silver tom greeted, narrowing his eyes. He flicked his tail, and all cats relaxed, their hackles lowering. Lionclaw sheathed his claws, then gave Stormfire a questioning glare. "What are you doing here?"

Stormfire swallowed. "I've come here to discuss your offer."

Lionclaw's eyes flashed. He nodded, then signaled for his brother to follow. Stormfire did as he was told, cats still flanking him on either side. Before they passed the entrance, Lionclaw whispered something to one of the guards. She nodded, then called some other cats to her side, and they raced off.

"Scouting party," Lionclaw explained, turning his pale green gaze on Stormfire. "Just to make sure you aren't trying any tricks."

The two padded into the camp, Stormfire's guards breaking away. Glancing around, the silver tom's eyes widened in surprise.

Cats were eating and training; not one cat was doing nothing. Elders were eating and chatting, while warriors were practicing battle moves. The same went for apprentices, whom were striking each other with unsheathed claws.

Narrowing his eyes, Stormfire caught sight of a ginger pelt. The brown tom was leaping through the air, then crashed onto a black tom, who gasped in shock.

Applepaw.

The ginger apprentice was about to deliver a blow when he caught sight of Stormfire. His eyes flashed with recognition, followed by curiosity. While he was distracted, the black tom slashed his claws across Applepaw's face, slicing his ear. Applepaw hissed, then leaped back into battle, claws flashing and tearing.

Lionclaw leaped into a tree, clawing his way up the gnarled trunk. He disappeared inside a hollow, his tail flicking as it was concealed in darkness. Stormfire followed, his claws digging into the soft bark.

Lionclaw's green eyes were shining as Stormfire padded inside the hollow. Stormfire laid down a few tail-lengths from his brother, his fur bristling uncomfortably.

"So, you've reached your decision?" Lionclaw inquired, his intense green eyes searching Stormfire's. Stormfire shivered under his brother's gaze, chilled by the ferocity that lurked within their depths.

"Yes, I have," Stormfire sighed, his spine tingling. How would Lionclaw take his news? "I've decided that… I won't join you."

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm quite sure," Stormfire mewed, swallowing. He tensed, preparing himself in case Lionclaw tried to attack him. "I've been with my Clan this entire time; trying to prove my loyalty. I've been through so much; why would I ruin it all with one mistake?"

"So, joining me is a mistake?" Lionclaw murmured, his claws scraping the wooden floor. Stormfire cringed at the deep marks they left. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Lionclaw mewed, his voice hardening. A shrewd look overcame his face; he was staring straight into Stormfire's eyes. "If you're not with me, you're against me, and if you're against me, you don't last long."

A ball of anger suddenly swelled in Stormfire's belly, causing him to hiss.

"Calm down," Lionclaw mewed. He got to his paws and padded toward the entrance to the tree hollow. "I'll escort you back to the border, if you want."

"I can escort myself," Stormfire growled, rising to his paws. He leaped down from the tree, landing softly on the floor. Eyes narrowed with rage, the silver tom weaved through the gnarled roots of the camp entrance.

Feeling heated, Stormfire stalked back to the DarkClan border, his fur still bristling. He sniffed the air, locating his vole a few foxlengths away. Gripping his prey in his mouth, the tabby began padding back to camp.

Stormfire hadn't travelled long when he spotted a small puddle of water residing next to a pond. Setting his prey on the ground, he padded toward the small puddle. He was feeling thirsty, and he bent his head, lapping up the cool water.

Quenching his thirst, Stormfire was about to back away when his reflection warped. Blinking, Stormfire's eyes widened as his scars disappeared, the black tips of his ears faded, and his normally-serous look was replaced by a carefree, fun-loving smile.

_Who's that? _Stormfire thought, narrowing his eyes. The reflection rippled again, then vanished. Stormfire was left staring at his regular face, blinking in confusion.

Picking up his vole, Stormfire padded back to camp, a sudden warm feeling entering his heart as he glanced back at the puddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got it in! Thank StarClan! Just to let you guys know, the following chapters are going to be more focused on Stormfire now, with a bit of Applepaw sprinkled in. I've planned another battle that's coming up soon, so get ready for some action!<strong>

**As always, be sure to review, and until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out.**


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

><p>The sun was casting down warm rays as Stormfire forced his way out of the warriors' den. The sky was a pale blue, and puffy, white clouds drifted across the sky. Stormfire stretched in the warmth, a purr rising in his throat.<p>

Hollyfur was by the entrance, organizing border patrols.

Behind him, a cat meowed, "I see you're up."

Stormfire glanced behind him to see Blossom. Her fur was freshly groomed, and just behind her Stormfire could see Brick.

"Is there something you need?" Stormfire asked, tilting his to the side.

Blossom shook her head. "But there's something I want."

"Well, what is it?"

Blossom angled her ears toward the camp entrance. "To go hunting," she meowed.

Stormfire glanced around the camp. Soon, his eyes rested on the fresh-kill pile. It was fairly small, with only a couple of mice and a sparrow clumped together. Stormfire decided that he could help hunt; right now the Clan needed it.

"Why are you asking me?" Stormfire mewed. "You don't need to ask to do something every time you want to do it."

Blossom was silent, and Brick was looking off into the distance, supposedly daydreaming.

"Whatever, never mind." Stormfire shook his head, then began padding toward the camp entrance. "I'll go with you."

The three trotted toward the entrance. On his way there, Hollyfur glanced at him, then beckoned him over. Stormfire obeyed, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Where are you off to?" the she-cat demanded, staring Stormfire in the eye.

"Hunting patrol," Stormfire replied, angling his ears toward the camp entrance. "I'm taking Blossom and Brick with me."

Hollyfur nodded, then dismissed him with a flick of her tail. "That's fine," she mewed, "I was going to assign you to a hunting patrol anyway."

Stormfire padded past the she-cat, ready to go. A voice called him back however, and he looked behind him to see Tornstar emerging from his den. The leader looked a bit ruffled, and his eyes were dim with sleep. He trudged lazily to edge of the rock outcrop, his head down.

"I'll come with you," Tornstar murmured, padding past Stormfire and through the camp entrance. "Hollyfur, you're in charge."

Stormfire followed Tornstar, glancing behind him to make sure Blossom and Brick were following. Blossom was looking rather irritated, but Brick was looking on with an unchanged indifference.

"Stormfire!"

Stormfire's head whipped around to see Tornstar beckoning him forward with his tail. Leaving Blossom and Brick to hunt on their own, Stormfire joined Tornstar.

"Yes?"

Tornstar lowered his voice to a hush. "I've been thinking about… you know… Lionclaw. I've decided that I'll tell the Clan tomorrow."

Stormfire tilted his head to the side. "How are you going to tell them? You can't just come out and say it; they'll panic."

"I know," Tornstar growled. He looked irritable. Stormfire guessed it was from his lack of sleep. "I'm going to find a way to tell them gently."

"You look tired," Stormfire soothed. He flicked his tail toward the camp entrance. "You should get some sleep." Tornstar looked terrible; he must have been thinking all last night. Stormfire tried to usher Tornstar back toward the camp, but he protested stiffly.

"I can't sleep!" he hissed, flattening his ears. "Not until I know my Clan is safe!"

"Stormfire rested his tail on Tornstar's shoulder. "If you want your Clan to be safe, then you need to take care of yourself. How can lead if you're so sleep-deprived?"

Tornstar grumbled something under his breath, but he allowed Stormfire to escort him back to camp. Once the brown tom was in his den, Stormfire dashed back through the entrance.

Trees whistled in the faint wind, and the air was lush birdsong. Stormfire's mouth watered at the sound of prey.

_I'll catch something that'll feed the whole Clan! _He promised, sniffing the air. After a few moments he picked up the scent of mouse. A rustling came from nearby, Stormfire instinctively dropped into a crouch. He stalked over to the mouse, spotting its brown shape. He then leaped, landing squarely on his prey. He buried it, then continued on.

It didn't take long for Stormfire to pick up the scent of squirrel. Glancing around, he saw the creature nibbling an acorn in a nearby tree. Circling the trunk, Stormfire clawed silently up the side. Memories of Tornstar always taking him tree-climbing as a part of training rushed through his mind. It seemed the leader's brutal methods had paid off after all.

Narrowing his eyes, Stormfire could see the back of the squirrel. He was on a higher branch; pouncing would be easy.

Wiggling his haunches, Stormfire launched off his branch, claws outstretched.

Nearby, a loud yowl sounded in the air. The squirrel's head shot up, then it flung itself onto the ground and pelted into a bush.

Unable to stop his momentum, Stormfire's chest slammed into the branch, knocking the breath from his lungs. The branch snapped under his weight, and he fell to the floor with a dull _thud_.

Cursing, Stormfire rubbed his head with a paw. He saw a flash of dappled fur, and the scent of rabbit his nose. Blinking, he stared in surprise as Blossom hurled along the ground. She gave a tremendous leap, then landed squarely on the rabbit. She yowled in triumph, then swiveled around with shining eyes.

"Look what I caught!" she meowed, her voice muffled by the rabbit's fur.

Still rubbing his head, Stormfire congratulated her, then watched as she hauled her prey back to the camp. _So much for catching something that'll feed the whole Clan,_ Stormfire thought, staring enviously at Blossom's rabbit. Finding his mouse, Stormfire trudged back to camp, his chest aching.

* * *

><p>Pushing his way through the camp entrance, Stormfire deposited his prey on the fresh-kill pile. He took a deep breath, and coughed as his chest shook with pain. <em>I should check with Cloudheart to make sure I'm all right.<em>

Trotting to the medicine den, Stormfire pushed his way through. Cloudheart was inside sorting herbs, her eyes flashing with worry.

"Cloudheart?" Stormfire meowed.

Cloudheart looked up. "What is it?"

"It's not much, just an aching chest," Stormfire pointed to his chest with his tail.

Cloudheart placed a paw on Stormfire's chest, then instructed him to breathe. Stormfire did as he was told, wincing as he breathed in. Cloudheart narrowed her eyes.

"How did this happen?" Cloudheart questioned.

"I fell out of a tree…" Stormfire murmured, his ears flushing with embarrassment.

"I suppose you always were a bit clumsy," Cloudheart remarked, flicking her tail. "It's nothing severe; it's just a minor bruise. Though I do think you should abstain from any vigorous exercise.

"While you're here, though, you can come with me to collect some herbs. I've run low on comfrey."

Suppressing a sigh, Stormfire followed Cloudheart out of the camp. Stormfire was hungry, and the last thing he wanted to do was go _leaf gathering_. Still, he trailed after Cloudheart without protest.

It was still light outside. Stormfire close his eyes as the wind brought the smell of grass to his nose. Undergrowth was densely packed, and the sound of prey was rich in the air.

Soon, the two cats approached a clump of plants that grew densely near a tussock of grass. Cloudheart nipped the plant's stalks with her teeth, and Stormfire did the same. Their jaws laden with herbs, the two padded back to camp.

"Thanks for coming out here with me," Cloudheart mewed, glancing back at Stormfire. Her voice was muffled by herbs.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Stormfire replied, flicking an ear. Cloudheart rolled her eyes.

"Still, you didn't complain on the way here."

Stormfire was silent.

"It's kind of surprising, you know," Cloudheart remarked.

"What is?"

"That after all that's happened to you in this Clan, you're still loyal to it."

Stormfire stopped in his tracks, surprise rippling beneath his fur. He stared at Cloudheart, searching for words.

"If I were anyone else, I'd have expected you to hate this Clan by now," Cloudheart went on. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Stormfire, seemingly waiting for him to speak.

"But I don't," Stormfire managed. He felt uncomfortable, and right now he wanted nothing more than for this conversation to end.

"Why not?" Cloudheart asked. She was still eyeing Stormfire carefully. "We've given you plenty of reasons to: the beatings, the ridicule, the neglect. The only one who showed you mercy was Featherheart."

Stormfire cringed at Featherheart's name. Memories of the she-cat playing with him as a kit flooded Stormfire's mind, and a lump of sadness welled in his throat. Even though Featherheart was gone, she would always hold a place in Stormfire's heart.

"Well," Stormfire began, choosing his words carefully. "I don't really hate the Clan, but I don't like them either. I _could_ dwell on the pain of the past, but what's the point? It's all said and done now."

Cloudheart gave a curt nod, seemingly satisfied with Stormfire's answer.

"You remind me of your father, you know that right?"

Stormfire stiffened.

"In what regard?"

"Well…" Cloudheart tilted her head to the side, lost in thought. "You're strong and noble, just like him. You definitely have his sense of loyalty, but I think you lack his sense of humor. Your father always did like to laugh."

Stormfire tilted his head to the side. He wanted so bad to meet his parents, but that opportunity had passed. Most of his family was deceased, and the only one that wasn't wanted to _kill him_.

"Come on," Cloudheart instructed, setting off again. Stormfire followed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously after the white she-cat.

* * *

><p>Stormfire sank his teeth into his mouse, relishing at the flavor. Most of the Clan was feasting on Blossom's rabbit, all except Tornstar, who was alone in his den. Blossom was herself was talking privately with Brick. The two seemed rather secretive for a feast, and Stormfire couldn't help but approach them.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Stormfire asked, tilting his head to the side.

"None of your business!" Blossom snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. Brick gave a warning huff, and fixed the she-cat with a glare. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing," Blossom mewed, her voice apologetic. "At least, nothing that concerns you."

Blinking, Stormfire returned to his mouse. He squinted at Blossom and Brick, doubt coursing through his veins. They said they were here to learn, but Stormfire thought otherwise.

_It seems Cloudheart isn't the only one acting suspicious…_

* * *

><p><strong>Final-freaking-ly! I know it's not exciting; sorry. This thing took days. I had one copy done, then started because I thought it wasn't good enough. Anyway, that was the revised copy; hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Toxic out.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Reviews:**

**LightskyxDarkfeather: **Thank you so much! I remember encountering the same feeling when I'd finished the same story that inspired me to write this. It's nice to know that people enjoy readin my content. As for your questions, Cloudheart has always been the medicine cat's name. As for the second question: the Clan didn't immediately stop hating Stormfire. Four moons had passed between the two books. In those four moons, Tornstar helped Stormfire get more accustomed to social activity (and also taught him to hunt). It was rough, but they got through it.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

><p>Stormfire woke to the sound of screeching cats, and the stench of blood hit his nostrils. He scrambled to his paws, and hurriedly pushed himself out of the warriors' den.<p>

The dawn sky was a pale purple, and the ground glistened scarlet with blood. Stormfire's eyes widened. All around the camp, cats were tearing at each other's fur. Stormfire ducked as claws swiped for his face. He whirled his head around, looking for Tornstar.

Blazefur and Spottedpelt were tussling with a small knot of enemy warriors, and Stormfire saw Shadepaw and Sandpaw fighting side by side with a huge black tom. Blossom was rolling on the floor with an enemy warrior, while Brick was clawing at two massive toms.

Finally, Stormfire spotted Tornstar. He was fighting a silver tom, and as Stormfire bounded toward him, he recognized the striped pelt of his bother.

Lionclaw was hissing and snarling, ripping at Tornstar's fur with his hooked claws. The two sprang apart, and Stormfire could see that Tornstar was bleeding awfully. The brown tom's breath was coming in ragged gasps, and his eyes were filled with terror.

Stormfire leaped on top of Lionclaw, a growl escaping his throat. Lionclaw hissed in rage, then rolled with Stormfire, slashing at his flank with the fury of TigerClan.

"Stay out of this!" Lionclaw snarled, breaking away from Stormfire and flinging him across the ground. "It doesn't concern you!"

Stormfire landed with a _thump_, confused and dazed. He blinked and saw Lionclaw standing over Tornstar, the warrior's green eyes glistening with rage.

"Listen carefully, old _friend_," the silver tom snarled, "I'm not going to kill you; not yet. I want you to watch as I destroy your Clan. I'm going to kill all your warriors, then save you for last. Soon, you'll know true terror."

Lionclaw backed away, then padded toward the camp entrance and ordered for his cats to leave. The cats were gone in mere heartbeats, leaving the camp full of battered and bleeding cats.

Stormfire got shakily to his paws. He staggered over to Tornstar, who was crouched on the floor, his eyes blank and staring at nothing. Stormfire felt a twinge of alarm course through him. The leader's eyes were brimming with fear and grief, and Stormfire could smell his despair as if it were his own.

"Tornstar," Stormfire meowed, trying to nudge the cat to his paws. "Come on, your Clan needs you."

As if in answer to his statement, Stormfire heard a grief-stricken yowl split the air. Stormfire twitched his ears. Tornstar wasn't budging. Sighing, Stormfire padded into the camp, his head and tail down.

Cats were littering the ground, either too wounded or traumatized to move. In the center of the clearing, Stormfire could see Spottedpelt hunched over a small calico body. The grass was slick with blood around the slumped shape, and Stormfire could smell the scent of death.

"They killed her!" Spottedpelt yowled. "They killed Dapplepaw!"

Stormfire did nothing to soothe the she-cat. He only crouched to the ground and sighed. Cloudheart was racing around the camp, tending to wounds and making sure no cat was seriously hurt.

_Look at this…_ Stormfire thought, feeling a lump of sadness well in his throat. He'd warned Tornstar about letting the Clan know about Lionclaw before another attack; now it was too late. The Clan was in a terrible state; bad news was only going to make it worse. They'd panic, and it would only make them weaker than they already were.

"Where's Tornstar?" a voice called.

Stormfire shook hi head in despair. Right now, Tornstar was in no shape to comfort his Clan – especially when they needed it the most. With the brown tom frozen with fear, it was better that the Clan was left alone.

As if in answer to the cat's question, Tornstar padded wearily into the camp. His eyes were dull, and he seemed to be staring at something that only he could see. He staggered to the Highrock, whispers passing around the camp as the Clan saw how frail he looked.

Ignoring the other cats, Stormfire hurried over to Tornstar's side. He was crouched on the Highrock, seemingly not even aware that the Clan was staring expectantly at him.

"Tornstar," Stormfire muttered once he was in earshot, "the Clan is waiting."

Tornstar blinked. He turned his eyes on Stormfire, and the silver flinched at the haunted look in his gaze.

"I-I can't do this…" he murmured, his voice cracking. He shook his head miserably. "He'll kill everyone."

Sudden fury began to bubble beneath Stormfire's skin. He forcefully hauled Tornstar to his paws, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"How dare you act this way!? This is only one battle, and your acting like you've been through a one-sided war!"

"But he said he'd destroy all of us…" Tornstar protested.

"So you're going to give up because of one measly threat?" Stormfire snarled, hardly able to control his anger. "_I_ was tortured as a kit! I had no friends for longer than I'd cared to count, and as soon as I made one, she was taken from me! By _you_!" Stormfire shoved Tornstar, leaving the brown tom to fall on his haunches.

"You want to know something?" Stormfire went on, poison dripping from his words. "Truth be told, I really don't like any of you! I'll go so far as to say I _hate_ all of you! But do you see me moping around? No! I sucked it up and continued on with my life! And if you can't do the same, then you don't deserve to be this Clan's leader…"

Stormfire stood trembling with rage, his breath coming in gasps. He was aware of the Clan watching him now; clearly they had heard what he'd said. Right now Stormfire didn't care if they'd heard or not. He wanted Tornstar on his paws.

Tornstar blinked, his eyes wide as he stared at Stormfire. He frowned, then got shakily to his paws. His eyes hardened, and he stood at the edge of the Highrock, his gaze sweeping over the cats below.

"DarkClan!" Tornstar began. "There's something that I have to tell all of you…" his voice faltered, "…I'm sure all of you are wondering why LeafClan has been seemingly attacking us without reason. The truth is, they aren't. Lionclaw has returned, and he's taken over LeafClan to destroy us all."

The Clan erupted into fearful cries. Tornstar raised his tail for them to quiet down, but they ignored his signal.

"Lionclaw's returned?" a cat screeched.

"And he's taken over LeafClan!" yowled another.

"He'll do the same to us!"

"He'll kill us all!"

"Silence!" Tornstar shouted, flattening his ears. He waited for the Clan to quiet down before continuing. Cats were staring up at him with wide eyes. Stormfire could smell their fear, and he could only imagine how Lionclaw would revel in the state of which he'd left his former Clan.

"It's true that Lionclaw has returned," Tornstar growled, "but that doesn't mean it's the end for us. I'll try my hardest to make sure that we don't fall prey to him. I'll do everything I can to ensure your safety, and I expect you all to do the same for each other."

Stormfire heard more whispering from the Clan, and soon a cat spoke out.

"How can we be sure that Stormfire won't turn against us? Lionclaw is his brother, after all."

Stormfire stiffened. He'd been through much more with this Clan than what was currently going on – why would he turn against them now?

"I'd never _dream_ of betraying any of you," Stormfire meowed, aware of what he'd just said a few moments before. "It's true that my life here hasn't been the best. There are a lot of bad memories here for me…" Stormfire held back the sob that rose in his throat as he recalled his small adventures with Featherheart, "…but there's also some good mixed in with the bad. No matter what happened back then, this is still my home, and I'll do anything I can to protect it."

Murmurs of approval and relief flooded through the Clan, and Stormfire was dimly aware of Tornstar watching him intently. He'd stared with unblinking eyes as Stormfire had spoken his loyalty. Now he turned back to his Clan.

"Hollyfur!"

The black she-cat looked up. "Yes?"

"I need you to organize a hunting party. We need the fresh-kill pile well stocked. Organize a border patrol as well; we need to make sure Lionclaw has really gone. Take any cat that's fit enough.

"Cloudheart, take some warriors to go herb gathering with you. With so many wounded, we'll need all the medicine supplies we can get."

The Clan went to work immediately. Cats huddled near the entrance, awaiting Hollyfur's orders. Cloudheart gathered a couple of warriors and set out through the camp entrance.

"We _will _get through this!" Tornstar called, his voice ringing clearly throughout the clearing. "I believe in you," he turned his gaze on Stormfire, "_all _of you."

Stormfire felt his fur grow warm at his leader's praise. This was their home; they weren't going to let anyone take it from them.

Suddenly, without warning, Stormfire felt a soft pelt rub against his. He could clearly see the pale golden outline, and tears brimmed on his eyes as he recognized the sweet scent that touched his nose.

_I'm proud of you,_ Featherheart's soft mew stirred Stormfire's ear fur. He felt a lump of sadness well in his throat. He wanted to stay here, in this moment, and drink in Featherheart's scent forever. Memories came flooding back to him, making his heart ache at the loss he'd suffered.

"I miss you…" Stormfire whispered, only loud enough for Featherheart to hear. Tornstar was still nearby, helping Hollyfur give out orders.

_I miss you too_, Featherheart murmured. Her voice was choked with sorrow. _Take care of yourself._

Stormfire sighed as he felt Featherheart's scent fade. Tornstar had left Hollyfur to order around the rest of the Clan. He was now padding toward Stormfire, his eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to talk to you," the leader meowed, leading the way to his den. Stormfire followed, his tail flicking warily. Had Tornstar gotten upset about what he'd said about hating him? Sighing, Stormfire crouched beside the entrance to the den while Tornstar sat near the center.

"Out there…" Tornstar meowed after a while. He hesitated a moment before continuing. "D-did you really mean what you said? About hating us?"

Stormfire looked away. It was true that he didn't like DarkClan. All he could see when he looked at them was the same Clan that had made him go through all that pain as a kit. His dreams were often haunted by the pain of the past, and he couldn't help a low growl from rumbling in his throat. "Yes."

Tornstar let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you," he began, "if I could, I would've changed how everything happened back then. But the past is the past, and we can't change what we've already done."

"I want to ask you a question," Stormfire mewed, narrowing his eyes. Tornstar nodded; a gesture that he was willing to answer anything he wanted him to. "How loyal do you think I am to this Clan?"

"I know you would give your life for us, if that's what you mean," the leader offered, looking confused. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Lionclaw asked me to join his Clan a few days back," Stormfire stated. His mind flashed back to that night. Then, Lionclaw's desperate eyes had almost made Stormfire join him. Stormfire knew that Lionclaw really didn't want to hurt him, but he had still refused to join his brother in his mission to kill of DarkClan.

"He did?" Tornstar exclaimed, his eyes stretching wide. His gaze glazed over with uncertainty, and his mew was hesitant as he asked, "W-what did you say?"

"I said 'no'," Stormfire meowed. Tornstar's eyes went wider.

"Why?" he asked incredulously, his ears flicking.

Stormfire bared his teeth. He got to his paws, and, looking Tornstar straight in the eye, he growled, "Because that's how deep my loyalty runs." Stormfire then whipped around before Tornstar could say anything else, and joined the small knot of cats that still awaited to be on a patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been saving this chapter for a special occasion. You guys know what today is? Today is my anniversary on Fanfiction! It's been a long journey here, and I can't stress enough how privileged I am to write stories for you guys! I really want thank all of you for reviewing and inspiring me to become a better writer!<strong>

**Storm-Eyes-Osprey, big thanks to you for giving me the courage to create my own profile. Without you, I don't think any of this could've been possible. Big thanks to Raven that flies at Night, Talonstar of MoonClan, Leafdragon117 and overall anyone who's ever left a review, favorite, or follow! Honestly, it's been one hell of a year! **

**It seems like only yesterday I was a little 14Y/O writing about Stormfire (Stormkit at the time). Now look how far we've come! I really want to thank all of you - really. This story is almost over (though I'm not going to tell you how many chapters are left). I hope all of you will continue to travel with me on this journey.**

**This is Toxic PhlameZ, and as always: I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**


	19. Chapter 17

**Before you read this chapter, there is something I have to tell you...**

**This is the last chapter of this story. There will be a third book, but it won't come out for a while. To be honest, in my opinion, I didn't like writing this story at all. Most of it was just filler, and in my eyes it was a big disappointment, I didn't even plan most of it (which is the reason I kept trying to revise it). To make it up to you guys (and myself) I'm going to plan the next book down to the smallest detail to make sure it's awesome.**

**Anyway, the next book will be about the war between LionClan and DarkClan. I'm going to go plan it right now. As usual, I didn't proof read, so please excuse any mistakes. This is Eclipse, and until my next update I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Everything is going fine, Tornstar," Stormfire meowed. He cast a glance back at the camp.

Thunderfall and Hawkwing were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile, a polished rabbit lying between them. Spottedpelt was leading a hunting patrol (Cedarpelt, Blazefur, and Goldenstep) through the camp entrance. Sandpaw and Shadepaw were reinforcing the nursery, while Sparklepaw and Swiftpaw were cleaning out the bedding to the warriors' den.

"Are you sure?" Tornstar questioned, his eyes troubled and anxious. Stormfire nodded, lying on his belly next to his former mentor.

"Spottedpelt has lead out a hunting patrol," Stormfire began, listing all the things that Tornstar had ordered to be done, "Eagleheart, Willowmist and Watersplash are leading a patrol along the LeafClan border, and the apprentices are reinforcing the dens."

"What about Cloudheart's herbs?" Tornstar asked, narrowing his eyes.

"They've been collected," Stormfire meowed, remembering how he himself had helped the white she-cat gather her plants. "She's sorting them right now. Everything is fine. I wish you would stop worrying so much."

Tornstar gave a sigh. "It's just nerve-racking, you know?" he meowed. "I know I've been keeping everyone busy, but I still feel like something is missing. I just want everyone to be safe."

"I know what you mean," Stormfire sympathized. He'd been feeling jumpy lately. He'd taken it upon himself to accompany almost every patrol, and he always jumped at the slightest noise, fearing it was Lionclaw. "But you can't let this spook you so much. We'll get through it, I promise."

"I sure hope so," Tornstar murmured. He gazed across the camp and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if we lost our home."

Stormfire shivered. Without their territory, where would they go if Lionclaw succeeded in his quest? A chill crept up Stormfire's spine as he pictured the cruel gaze of his brother. Would DarkClan become the same thing they were trying to fight?

_No,_ Stormfire vowed. _I won't let that happen._ He'd do anything he had to in order to make sure that Lionclaw didn't take over. In Stormfire's opinion, his brother had come to grow arrogant – he needed to be knocked down and put in his place. _Who is he to come in and start trying to eliminate a whole Clan?_

If Stormfire was going to drive his brother out of the forest, he needed to make sure that his skills were perfected. He glanced at Tornstar, who was grooming his fur. An idea formed in his head.

"How about we go and train?" Stormfire suggested, narrowing his eyes.

Tornstar stopped his grooming. "Why? We're already warriors."

"But that doesn't guarantee our skills haven't declined," Stormfire reasoned. "Besides, I don't want to stay cooped up in the camp any longer."

Tornstar nodded, seeming to understand. He heaved a sigh. "Alright, we'll go." He pushed himself to his paws. "Hollyfur!"

Hollyfur's head snapped up. She was dozing in a patch of sunlight. She gazed at Tornstar, her eyes questioning.

"Stormfire and I are going out for a while," Tornstar explained. "You're in charge until we get back."

Hollyfur nodded and went back to dozing. Tornstar leapt from the Highrock and padded through the camp entrance. Stormfire followed.

The sun cast down warm rays as Stormfire and Tornstar made their way through the forest. The tips of the leaves were tinged with brown, leaf-fall wasn't far off. A chilly wind ruffled Stormfire's fur.

_This isn't good,_ Stormfire reflected. _Tensions are rising between LeafClan and DarkClan, and leaf-bare isn't too far off. Cats are going to die._

Stormfire shook his head. Of course cats were going to die, they were going to go to war! He couldn't expect everything to work out perfectly. He knew that the cats in DarkClan were ready to give their lives for their Clan. It seemed some of them were going to do just that…

"We're here," Tornstar meowed, stopping in his tracks. Stormfire halted, glancing around. They were in a large clearing. The floor was dusty here, and Stormfire could see a massive tree snaking into the sky.

"This place looks familiar," Stormfire murmured. Of course, this was territory, it was all supposed to be familiar. But there was something about this place that made his heart ache in a strange way.

"It should," Tornstar meowed, tilting his head back to look up the tree. "It's the place where I trained you as an apprentice."

Stormfire stiffened. Narrowing his eyes, he could see that Tornstar was right. The earth here was scuffed and churned, and as Stormfire looked up he could see his own claw marks embedded in the bark of the tree.

"Why choose here?" Stormfire questioned. Right now he felt uncomfortable. The memories here weren't exactly good. He could almost picture Tornstar clawing him across the ears for failing to do an exercise the right way.

"I just thought it'd be a nice throwback," Tornstar murmured. Stormfire could tell that he was uncomfortable as well. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No," Stormfire replied. He didn't feel like moving you another place to train. He gave a huff. "Let's get started."

Without warning, Tornstar leaped on top of Stormfire. Stormfire mewled in surprise and collapse under the tom's weight. Tornstar purred with satisfaction.

"Always be on guard," he hissed in Stormfire's ear. "You never know when an attack may come."

Stormfire crouched low and bunched his muscles. Growling, he lunged upward with a powerful leap. Tornstar was thrown aside, and Stormfire leaped on top of him and batted at his belly with sheathed claws.

Tornstar kicked out with his hind legs, knocking Stormfire's legs from under him. Stormfire collapsed to one side, and Tornstar flipped him over onto his back. The two tussled in the dirt, throwing up dust in their wake.

Finally, after what seemed like a season of sparring, Stormfire had his forepaws wrapped tightly around Tornstar's neck. Tornstar struggled and hissed, but he was no match for Stormfire's greater strength.

"Give up?" Stormfire meowed, a purr rumbling in his throat. Tornstar struggled a bit more before finally going limp in his grasp, admitting defeat. Stormfire released him.

"Pesky furball!" Tornstar grumbled, his eyes light with amusement. "I want to go again. You got lucky that time."

"Of course I did," Stormfire huffed, smiling. "We can go again if you want, I'll just beat you a second time."

"Cheeky cat!" Tornstar growled. He crashed into Stormfire, and the two began tussling again.

* * *

><p>"I think that's enough," Tornstar panted. His eyes were glazed with exhaustion. He and Stormfire had been sparring all day.<p>

"Why don't you go back to camp?" Stormfire suggested. "I'll go and fetch some prey."

"Okay," Tornstar agreed. "But don't stay out too long." Stormfire knew very well what Tornstar meant by his warning: look out for Lionclaw.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Stormfire mewed. He watched as Tornstar nodded and padded away.

The night air was still as Stormfire trekked through the forest. He opened his jaws, trying to pick up the scent of prey. Soon, he located a squirrel hanging to the bark of a tree. He pressed himself to the ground and glided over the forest floor. He clawed the squirrel off the bark and killed it with a quick bite to the neck.

His prey in his jaws, Stormfire halted as he picked up a sudden strange scent on the air. Blinking, he glanced around and spotted a silhouette in the distance. Dropping his prey, Stormfire glided over the ground toward the shape. When he was close enough, he leaped and sank his claws into a cat's side.

The cat hissed in alarm. Stormfire was thrown off. He landed heavily on his side. Arching his back, Stormfire glared at the familiar smoky pelt and green eyes of his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Stormfire snarled.

Lionclaw glanced around, his green eyes flashing with confusion. He glanced at Stormfire and narrowed his eyes. "Where am I?"

Stormfire curled his lip. If Lionclaw was going to stray into DarkClan territory, he could at least own up to it! "You know where you are!"

Lionclaw blinked. "No, I don't," he sighed. "But, I did want to talk to you."

"What about?" Stormfire snarled, his fur bristling. He glanced around warily, making sure there were no other cats in the undergrowth. He wouldn't put it past Lionclaw to plan an ambush.

"Listen," Lionclaw began. His voice suddenly dropped to a low hush, as if he thought someone was listening. "They want me to kill you…"

"Who's _they_?" Stormfire asked. Lionclaw didn't seem to hear him.

"But I'm not going to listen to them anymore," Lionclaw continued. A glimmer of pride crept into his voice. "They can't make me do what I don't want to!"

"_Who is they?_" Stormfire repeated.

"I can't say," Lionclaw hissed. "But what I can say is this: I want you to reconsider my offer."

"I already told you no," Stormfire growled.

Lionclaw flattened his ears and hissed furiously, "We're kin!" the anger faded from his eyes, and his voice was calm as he continued: "I'm your brother. But I want to be more than that. If you'll allow it, we could be more than kin; we could be friends."

"I don't want to be your friend!" Stormfire growled, unsheathing his claws. This cat had murdered others! He'd betrayed his Clan! How could Stormfire be friends with someone like that? "You're evil!"

"_No!_" Lionclaw roared, his whole body going rigid with rage. "I am _not_ evil! If anything, I'm just the same as any other warrior!"

"How?" Stormfire challenged.

Lionclaw relaxed. Stormfire felt a chill run down his spine at how quickly the smoky tom recovered himself: his fur went flat, his hackled relaxed, and he gazed at Stormfire with calm, cold eyes.

"When you became a warrior," Lionclaw meowed, "what did you swear to do?"

Stormfire blinked. He thought back to the moment Tornstar had announced his name. He though harder, trying to remember the words of the ceremony. After a few moments, he mewed, "I promised to protect my Clan, even at the cost of my life."

"Exactly!" Lionclaw insisted, his tail sticking straight up. "That's all _I'm_ doing. I'm following my oath. I'm looking after my Clan…"

"But-" Stormfire began.

"Quiet!" Lionclaw hissed. "My cats – my Clan – they trust me. They look up to me, I'm their leader. You have no idea what they've – what I've – bee through. You make think you know what it means to suffer, but you have no idea at all.

"I would do anything for those in my Clan. Truth be told, I can't leave now; we have nowhere else to go. I'll fight with everything I have to make sure they have a safe home. I'd rather _die_ than see another one of them starve to death, or see another freeze to death during leaf-bare."

Lionclaw padded over and thrust his face close to Stormfire's. Looking into his eyes, Stormfire flinched at the conviction and the haunted look in his brother's eyes.

"Don't join me if you don't want to," Lionclaw hissed. "But trust me when I tell you I will stop at _nothing_ to make sure I prevail: there _will_ be war. Call me what you want, but remember this: no matter how bad or evil a cat may seem, there is always – _always_ – some cat out there that's worse."

Lionclaw whipped around and stalked off, leaving Stormfire to stare after him, appalled. His mind completely blank, Stormfire collected his mouse and padded back toward his camp.

* * *

><p>Stormfire pushed his way through the camp entrance. There were hardly any cats outside in the clearing, Stormfire could only see Tornstar. The brown tom's eyes lit up as he saw the silver tabby.<p>

"A squirrel!" he exclaimed, trotting over. The light died from his eyes as he saw the haunted look in Stormfire's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Stormfire hesitated. Right now, Tornstar seemed so happy and cheerful. Stormfire didn't want to crush his leader's spirit with Lionclaw's threat of war. He'd tell him tomorrow.

"Nothing," he lied, setting the squirrel at Tornstar's paws. "You can have this, I'm not hungry." Stormfire brushed past his leader and slipped into the warriors' den.

* * *

><p>Stormfire woke to darkness surrounding him. He glanced around, confused. Where was he? Suddenly, a sweet scent drifted into his nose, and he recognized it instantly – Featherheart.<p>

"When darkness hangs over, Lion and Storm will clash in battle, and light will rain from the sky," the she-cat murmured.

"What do you mean?" Stormfire questioned, but Featherheart's scent was already fading. "Come back! Tell me what you mean!"

Stormfire woke with a start. He glanced wildly around the den. All he could hear were the gentle snores of his Clanmates. Rising to his paws, Stormfire padded out of the warriors' den and into the clearing.

Dawn light was shining through the trees. Stormfire narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of Featherheart's warning. The only thing he knew for sure was that it involved Lionclaw and his declaration of war…

Stormfire felt his lip curl in a snarl. He wasn't afraid of his brother. If he had to, he'd kill him.

_I won't let him destroy my Clan!_ Stormfire vowed inwardly. He'd already been through so much, he would get through this as well. He padded toward Tornstar's den, ready to tell him the news. Lionclaw was coming, but Stormfire was ready. If Stormfire was sure of one thing, it's that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.


End file.
